Los Mg2
by SkinsMg2
Summary: Una historia dedicada a los mg2... espero qe les gustee... ahi nos vemos en el otro capitulo :D
1. Flor

_Esta historia fue creada solo por diversión para el grupo "mg2" los cuales salen en esta historia, lo subo aquí a skins porque estoy basándome en ellos y todas sus experiencias._

_ Espero que les guste._

_-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-_

_FLOR_

_-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-_

Mire una estrella fugaz, y como todo el tiempo y todas las noches que logro ver una, pedí un deseo. Siempre el mismo.

_Dejar de ser invisible._

Toda mi vida ha girado en torno a eso, no destaco en nada y jamás nadie se fija en mí, mi destino es este, no ser nadie en la vida.

Lo único que tengo de mi parte es... ¿el estudio?, de que me sirve ser tan inteligente si no soy _"bonita"_, Einstein, newton, Aristóteles, todos ellos corrieron con mucha suerte al ser reconocidos por su gran intelecto, pero yo jamás lograre esa suerte, alguien como yo lo máximo que puede anhelar seria casarse con el gerente de un centro comercial.

A muchas personas les costaría aceptar su patético futuro, pero a mí no, por doloroso que fuera lo hice y no me quedaba más que cargar con él.

Desearía ser como las animadoras de todas las escuelas que he estado, de cuerpos esculturales, caras bonitas y una popularidad excesiva, casi todos las aman y otros cuantos las odiamos en silencio, son superficiales y egoístas, es cierto, pero todos las notan y a mí no.

Mi madre me ha dicho que no soy precisamente el prototipo de la chica bonita y popular, mi mama no anda con rodeos y me habla directo. Ella más bien piensa que a mí se me dio lo que a ellas se les negó, la inteligencia. También dice que no soy fea exactamente, solo que no me arreglo muy bien, que para el caso da igual... no soy bonita.

Y ahí me encontraba de nuevo, hablando sola contra la pared. Ocultada en la poca oscuridad que quedaba.

Mire al reloj y marcaba la hora que odiaba ver, faltaba poco tiempo para irme a mi _nueva_ escuela. La octava escuela en lo que va de este año. El trabajo de mi padre hacia que mi familia y yo nos mudáramos cada vez que nos sentíamos cómodos en la ciudad anterior. Por esa mi hermano mayor y yo no lográbamos tener tantos amigos, tener esa vida social que podríamos tener si viviéramos en un lugar estable.

El ruido de las escaleras hicieron que volviera a la realidad, me estaba mirando en el espejo, observando cómo me quedaba el nuevo uniforme. Era una mujer de estatura promedio, mi cabello era de color negro y me llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, mis ojos eran grandes y color café; la forma de mi cuerpo era el típico de una mujer, pero un poco más _dotado _(y hermoso *-* cofcof) el cual casi nunca dejaba ver; siempre me colocaba mucha ropa tratando de no darme mucho a notar.

-hermana- la voz de mi hermano llamaba desde la puerta de mi cuarto, -mi madre ya nos está esperando en el carro, así que más vale que te apures-

Me limite a contestar, solo tome mis cosas para la escuela y me fui directo a la salida.

Mi madre estaba tras del volante, esperando a que me subiera al carro. Mi hermano la acompañaba en el asiento de adelante, siempre le gustaba irse ahí, la razón, quien sabe. Hubo veces que discutía conmigo simplemente por ese asiento.

Al subirme al carro mi madre me dijo

-tu padre te manda a decir que tengas un gran primer día de clases-

-gracias madre- gire mi rostro hacia la ventana, donde se suponía que debería estar el carro de mi padre, pero como siempre no está, trabaja muy temprano y no tenía tiempo para nosotros, -me hubiera gustado que él me lo dijera- murmure.

Después de este breve momento familiar, solo se escuchaba la música que mi hermano ponía en la radio.

_Don't call my name Don't call my name_

-ALEJANDRO!- grito mi hermano, según el cantando

_I'm not your babe I'm not your babe_

-FERNANDO!-

Para desgracia mía, tenía que salir una de las canciones favoritas de mi hermano, que si no es porque vamos en un carro, estuviera bailando.

Trate de evitar escuchar la "_melodiosa_" voz de mi hermano y solo me concentre en el camino hacia mi escuela, que de seguro tendría que transcurrir de regreso a mi casa. Ya que nunca pasan por mí.

El camino era un poco largo, venia calculando cuanto tiempo podría hacer de regreso caminando, _10, 15, 20, 25_ minutos... no sabía con exactitud, pero sabía que en algunas cuantas horas más, lo sabría; _derecho, vuelta a la izquierda luego derecho hasta la tienda con colores muy llamativos y un súper letrero de "coca-cola" donde doblaría a la izquierda nuevamente, de ahí todo derecho por la calle inclinada y por fin en la sima ahí estaba mi nueva escuela._

"Universidad de Canterville"

En el transcurso de la subida a la escuela, miraba a muchas personas que iban en la misma dirección, deduje que serian estudiantes de universidad; observando a detalle logre ver que en esta escuela había muchos estilos de vida en esta escuela. A los primeros que observe detalladamente fue a un grupito de unas 4 o 5 personas, al parecer puros hombres. Lo peculiar de este grupo es que a pesar de ser hombres, todos a excepción de uno, traían aretes en las orejas, una especie de diamante encajado en cada oreja. Llevaban los pantalones mas holgados de lo normal, en cualquier momento pensaría que se les caerían y quedarían al descubierto. Obviamente en todas las escuelas tendría que haber típico grupo cholo.

Después mire a una mujer cargando, si mi mirada no miente, alrededor de 4 libros los cuales tenían un buen grosor. Tenía recogido su cabello en una cola de caballo y deduje que era la cerebrito de la escuela. Sentí un poco de pena después de pensar eso, ya que, a mí también me tachaban de cerebrito.

Borre de mi mente todo lo pensado anteriormente y solo mire al ahí se va, sin observar a nadie en especial.

-bien- dijo mi madre mirándome por el retrovisor del carro, -creo que hemos llegado-

-que te valla muy bien- dijo en tono burlón mi hermano.

Baje del carro, a primera vista la escuela parecía un viejo y aburrido edificio; por las ventana podía apreciar a el tipo de maestros que imaginaba en esta escuela, viejos aburridos en sus últimas estancias de vida. Los arboles normalmente tendrían que ser de colores verdes brillantes, en este caso eran opacos y sin mucha vida.

Gire para despedirme de mi madre y mi hermano pero ellos ya no se encontraban ahí.

Respire y empecé a caminar hacia la escuela; si fuera popular o tuviera el cuerpo por el cual los hombres se mueren, en ese momento sentiría como los hombres me _violaran_ con la mirada, podría ver sus pensamientos y saber qué es lo que querían, en su cerebro saldrían letras diciendo, _"nueva presa", "tiene que ser mía", "que buen..."._ Pero no era así, nadie en esta escuela me estaría tomando en cuenta, yo no estaba aquí.

Los pasillos estaban llenos de gente, todos estaban con sus amigos, era extraña la persona que estuviera sola, si no estaban platicando, típico los deportistas lanzándose un balón, gente corriendo y lo que nunca puede faltar, parejas apañando, pareciera como si les gustaba que los vieran.

Saque una pequeña hoja, _"horario de clases"_, mire la primera columna, segunda fila. De 7 a 8 am me tocaba _lectura y expresión oral_ 2 en el aula A135.

Vi el reverso de la hoja donde se encontraba una especie de mapa con la ubicación de los salones, empecé a caminar sin mirar hacia donde iba, solo me guiaba atreves del mapa. Después de cierto tiempo, me di cuenta que fue un error, ya que a mitad de camino tropecé con alguien, chocamos de hombros y se le cayeron unas bolsitas con una especie de planta y la otra con un polvo blanco.

-haber si a la otra te fijas- me grito en un tono enojado.

-haber si te apuras Benítez- grito una voz más al fondo, -no quieres que nos descubran-

Yo simplemente regrese a la normalidad y trate de ignorar lo ocurrido.

A132, A133, A134, y por fin A135, esta escuela estaba realmente grande. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando algo dentro de mi cabeza murmuro _–vamos de nuevo-_

Gire al perilla de la puerta y chillo como si nunca le hubieran echado aceite.

Había alrededor de unas 15 personas desbalagadas dentro del salón, todos las sillas estaban desocupadas, muy pocas tenían puesta la mochila de alguien apartándole. Cerré la puerta lo más despacio posible tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, no quiera que todos se dieran cuenta que había nueva _compañera_ en el salón. Visualice la silla apropiada para mi, ni tan atrás ni tan adelante, pegada a una ventana, así podría distraerme si la clase era muy aburrida.

Para mi fortuna el asiento estaba desocupado, no había ningún rastro de mochila o alguna pertenencia de otra persona. Me quite la mochila de la espalda, me senté y empecé a ver por la ventana.

Miraba cualquier cosa que llamara mi atención, lo único que yo quería fuera distraerme del ruido que hay en este salón, todo mundo contaba sus anécdotas de sus vacaciones, lo que hizo, lo que no hizo, planeaban sus actos este año escolar y cosas así.

Un peculiar ruido interrumpió mis pensamientos, la puerta del salón, la cual yo había cerrado cuidadosamente para no hacer ruido, esta vez hizo más de lo que yo pude imaginar.

Tras la puerta entraron 4 mujeres, las cuatro vestían a mi punto de vista muy bien, más de lo que yo podría venir a la escuela. Cada una tenía su estilo, al caminar, al vestir, incluso en el tipo de peinado.

La primera en entrar fue la más alta, su pelo largo que caía sobre su espalda, traía puesta una minifalda que daba a relucir sus esculturales piernas bien formadas y bronceadas. Era realmente bella. A ella si era de las que notaban a todo mundo, como podría pasar desapercibida tal mujer.

La siguiente en entrar era un poco más baja que la primera, su cabello negro ondulado y brillante, deslumbraba sobre las demás. Su cuerpo igual de bien formado que las demás, pero lo que más llamo mi atención era su sonrisa, era _perfecta_. Llevaba un pantalón de _tubo_ color azul marino el cual daba a relucir un gran cuerpo, bien formado.

La tercera, fue un poco difícil razonar _¿porque estaba con ellas?_, su apariencia no encajaba mucho con las demás, pero parecía llamar la atención igual que ellas, vestía muy al estilo hippie, traía el pelo recogido con una diadema, llevaba un vestido a rallas con colores negros, amarillos, verdes y rojos, le llegaba una mano arriba de la rodilla. Y claro, no podía faltar su collar con signo hippie.

Por último, la mujer que mas miradas traía sobre ella, sobre sus piernas llevaba un mini short que le dejaba al descubierto la mayoría de la piel. Y una playera de tirantes, con un escote que yo jamás me hubiera puesto. Ella al parecer si quería demostrar que tenía un grandioso cuerpo.

Llegue a la pequeña conclusión que estaba contemplando a las _fashion, populares, famosas, _ del salón, incluso podrían ser las más destacadas de la escuela, hablando obviamente de popularidad y cosas así. Porque de inteligencia lo dudo, siempre las mas _sexys_ tenían que ser mujeres sin neuronas.

Fue tanto el impacto de la llegada que el salón había cambiado de ambiente, las mujeres se sentían celosas, y se llenaban de rabia. Volteaban su cara hacia otras partes para tratar de ignorar la presencia de ellas; en cambio los hombres, pareciera que la lujuria se encontraba en el aire, cada vez que respiraban el _deseo_ les aumentaba mas, todos estaban muriendo por ellas.

Cada una tomo asientos en diferentes filas, cada una tenía su propia fila, como si fueran las reinas de aquel grupo de sillas.

La hippie tomo la primera fila, se sentó en la última silla, enseguida se echaron sobre ellas muchas personas. Empezaron a sacar dinero y se los daban sin ninguna razón. Fue cuando de pronto descubrí que no se lo daban por nomas, si no que ellas les daban una bolsita con una especie de hierba, color verde. Valla manera de conseguir dinero.

-cuando conseguirás mas Qaren- agudice el oído tratando de escuchar, -quiero de las pastillas que trajiste la última vez-

-no empieces- dijo ella, -yo les diré cuando, orita no me estés jodiendo la vida, así que ya llévate lo que te di y vete a fumar por ahí-

Ya nadie le hablo solo siguieron soltando dinero y bolsas con la cosa verde.

La segunda fila le pertenecía a la mujer del escote. Tomo asiento a mitad de la silla y los hombres que no estaban con la hippie, se fueron directo a ella. Todos a su alrededor. Algunos conversaban pero otros solo estaban ahí para ver con que se topaban sus ojos.

-que comes chiquita- le aulló un hombre, -que tienes ese cuerpo que me agita por dentro-

Ella rio y continuo coqueteando.

La del pelo ondulado se sentó en la fila junto a la mía, muy cerca de mí. Al verla más a detalle pude ver que sus facciones del rostro eran realmente hermosas, y mas con esa sonrisa que podría controlar a cualquier hombre; después de verla un momento, al parecer sintió mi mirada y por una fracción de segundo cruzamos mirada y por medio de una señal me dijo que volteara hacia atrás.

Y ahí se encontraba la cuarta y última muchacha, la de la minifalda. Su mirada estaba fija en mi, era penetrante y se alcanzaba a sentir el odio que podría tener en ese momento.

-disculpa- dijo en tono arrogante, -pero creo que estas sentada en mi lugar-

-¿me-e hablas a mi?- los nervios se apoderaron de mi

-obvio a quien más le podría estar hablando-

Cuando menos me lo pensé, las 4 chicas estaban alrededor mío, era como un llamado o algo parecido, la hippie y la del escote estaban a su lado y la pelo chino tras de mí.

-mira, te lo dejare claro, aquí en esta escuela las que mandamos somos nosotras, ¿verdad chicas?-

-claro- rio la hippie y las demás seguían mirando

-pe-pero yo no he hecho nada- mi voz se quebraba en cada palabra que decía.

-hahaha- la pelo ondulado subió a una silla y se acerco a mí, -veo que eres un poco tímida _amiga mía_- no podía faltar el sarcasmo

-con que una tímida- murmuro la del escote, -dicen por ahí que son las peores-

-¿peores para qué?- dijo Qaren si no mal recuerdo

-para lo que nosotras sabemos- dijo y le cerró el ojo al tiempo que rozaba su cadera.

-y luego yo soy la drogadicta- rio Qaren

-bueno volviendo al tema- hablo de mal gusto, -el caso es que estas sentada donde yo siempre me siento-

Mire todas las sillas disponibles y me pregunte qué era lo especial de esta silla, me encontraba en una silla de oro o que.

-pero...- respire, -hay mas sillas, porque no te sientas _allá_- apunte la silla enfrente de la pelo chino.

-si cierto- dijo la pelo chino- así podremos platicar más a gusto- rio.

-cállate Mirsha-

El grito provoco un silencio en el salón, Mirsha quedo callada y se fue a sentar a su lugar. Qaren y la del escote siguieron sus pasos y fueron a su lugar.

-no escuchaste- siguió con el mismo tono, tal vez esa sea su voz.

Tome mis cosas y me levante, camine hacia otro lugar, sentía como su mirada se encajaba en mi. Al estar enfrente decidí sentarme enfrente de Mirsha, al fin y al cabo ella me llamo "amiga".

La clase empezó y transcurrió normal como cualquier tipo de clase, el maestro hablando de los tipos de textos existentes en la lengua española.

-¿alguien me puede decir cuántos tipos de textos existen?-

Que pregunta más fácil, levante la mano con la esperanza que me eligiera.

-si dime...- miro la lista, -¿Flor verdad?-

-sí- me levante, -existen 4 tipos de textos, el narrativo, descriptivo, argumentativo y el informativo, los cuales tienen sus divisiones también...-

-cofcofNERDcofcof-

Escuche risas detrás de mí y mire como todos se reían de mí, típico.

-guarden silencio- dijo el profesor, -por favor continua-

-eso es todo- dije apenada

-muy bien gracias-

Dentro de mí, la pequeña niña quería escapar, que la tierra la tragara. Por fuera ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de burla, pero dentro de mí aun dolía, era una herida que nunca podría cerrar.

-bueno la clase se termina aquí, de tarea tiene la página 14 de su libro-

Todos empezaron a salir del salón, yo empecé a guardar todos mis útiles escolares, cuaderno, lápiz, pluma, borrador.

_-toma- _alguien había metido algo en mi bolsillo, gire a ver quién era, y para mi sorpresa fue Mirsha quien lo había hecho. Ella simplemente rio y alcanzo a las demás chicas y se fue.

Metí mi mano al bolsillo y saque una hoja de papel que decía:

_Hola, como ya sabrás me llamo Mirsha, quiero que sepas que me caíste muy bien, y me gustaría que fueras a la fiesta que estamos organizando hoy en la noche por el regreso a clases. Te espero en la entrada de la escuela a las 9 en punto. No faltes._

Me sorprendió por completo el contenido de esa carta, quiera pedir una explicación mejor, pero cuando empecé a buscar a Mirsha ya no estaba, era la única que quedaba en el salón. Mire de nuevo la cuarta "no faltes". Sonreí. Esta era mi oportunidad.

En día transcurrió muy lentamente, en todo lo que restaba de escuela no me volví a topar con ninguna de las 4, técnicamente sí, pero preferí no molestar a Mirsha, ya que estaba beso y beso con un muchacho atrás de los baño, pero como dije anteriormente, hice como que no los vi.

También vi a Qaren, intercambiando bolsitas a escondidas con un hombre desconocido. Según ella nadie la veía pero para mí se veían muy obvios.

Mi casa estaba sola, mi hermano tal vez ya se consiguió novia aquí y anda de mandilón, y mis padres de seguro trabajando. Esto me daría más privacidad a mí para poder escoger bien lo que me pondría en la noche. Tenía que ir lo mejor que podía, esta sería mi primera fiesta, que no fuera fiesta de escuela o celebrando mis calificaciones.

Ahora era momento de pesar, ¿Qué sería bueno ponerse?, no tenía experiencia en saber que llevaban las mujeres a fiestas de noche, vestidos, eso era lo más lógico. Pero... mire mi guardarropa y no había ninguno vestido. _Piensa. _Ropa de vestir, ¡claro!

-ropa de vestir, ropa de vestir, ropa de vestir- murmuraba para mí misma al tiempo que buscaba, -donde rayos estaba la ropa cuando la necesito-

Al final de mi ardua búsqueda, lo único que logre encontrar fue un viejo pantalón de vestir, se suponía que tendría que ser negro, pero con el paso del tiempo fue desapareciendo, también encontré una camisa blanca un poco percudida pero no se notaba tanto.

Siempre pensé que los espejos de mi casa estaban embrujados, con algún efecto, o simplemente no me querían. Al verme en ellos siempre era la misma imagen, una joven tratando de ser bonita, pero nunca lo lograba. El maquillaje era algo _tonto_ para mí, así que no me preocupe por él.

_8:35 pm_

El tiempo pasa rápidamente, cuando ocupas más tiempo, y cuando no tienes nada que hacer el tiempo pasa lentamente. Ya casi era hora de irme, me mire de nuevo en el espejo de la sala, mi pelo estaba recogido con una simple banana color blanca, llevaba puesta la camisa blanca y un abrigo sobre ella, los pantalones y unos zapatos negros.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto mi hermano apareciendo mágicamente detrás de mi

-voy a una fiesta- dije

-¡a una fiesta¡- sus ojos se abrieron de lo sorprendido, -y eso desde cuando tu sales a fiestas-

-¡cállate!- grite, -mama mi hermano está molestando-

No hubo respuesta.

-mira- continuo mi hermano, -para que veas que no soy mal hermano toma esto- de su mano saco un billete color verde, -lo necesitaras-

-pe-pero hermano, esto es mucho dinero, no puedo aceptarlo-

-mira siendo realista, esto es muy poco para las fiestas de hoy, y no te preocupes luego me lo pagaras- y se fue riendo.

Mi mente queda en blanco, no sabía que pensar, ¿tendría un mensaje subliminal lo que mi hermano dijo? O me estaré volviendo loca.

_8:50 pm_

Ya era tiempo de irme, el tiempo que faltaba lo aria caminando hacia la escuela.

-¡ya me fui!- grite y cerré la puerta.

La noche era fría y oscura, solo lograba escuchar el sonido del viento. Las calles estaban solas, ¿A dónde había ido la gente? ¿Acaso aquí no se sale de noche? Me dio un escalofrió al pensar que yo sería la única caminando por la calle. Mis pasos eran lentos e indecisos, ¿estaría haciendo lo correcto? ¿Por qué no seguir con mi vida? En mi mente se plasmaron las reacciones de todas las personas al entrar aquellas 4 chicas, no quería ser como ellas, pero sería genial lograr ser amiga de una de ellas, mi vida podría cambiar.

La escuela quedaba a una cuadra, mire mi reloj y aun faltaban 5 minutos. A distancia no lograba ver a nadie en la escuela, el pánico entro a mi cuerpo. Porque seré tan estúpida, era lógico, como es que las más populares de la escuela invitarían a una persona como yo a una fiesta.

-shht shht-

Me quede paralizada, mire hacia todos lados.

-shht Flor, por acá-

Mire mas afondo y logre verla, estaba detrás de un arbusto, me acerque y ahora si pude ver que era ella.

-hola Mirsha- quise acercarme aun mas pero algo abajo del arbusto se movió, -¿estás bien?- pregunte

-claro- rio, -ya casi terminamos-

-¿terminamos?- pero... yo no estaba haciendo nada, -no entiendo-

-ves te dije- le hablaba al arbusto, -es muy graciosa-

No lograba entender nada, porque todos aquí hablaban de una manera tan extraña. Acaso estamos en un mundo mágico para que los arbustos hablen.

-listo- dijo el arbusto

-definitivamente me estoy volviendo loca-

-¿Qué flor?- me miro Mirsha

-no na-nada estaba pensando en voz alta-

-mira- miro de nuevo al arbusto, -te presento a mi novio-

Del arbusto salió un hombre, era alto y de piel bronceada, tenía el cuerpo de un deportista, grandes brazos y duro pecho. De seguro tenia cuadros en su estomago, su cabello era corto, su color de ojos era un café oscuro. Se limpio los labios y extendió su mano.

-mucho gusto- sonreí

-igualmente, me llamo Mario-

-Flor-

-bueno veamos que tenemos aquí- salió acomodándose el vestido, lo cual fue muy extraño para mi, -¿no me digas que así planeabas ir a la fiesta?-

-hmm s-si ¿Por qué?-

-es que así como estas, no encajarías mucho-

-no seas mala- dijo Mario, -ayúdala y de recompensa te daré un premio que te gustara mucho- su mano fue tan rápida e impacto fuertemente un glúteo de Mirsha.

-hahaha claro todo sea por ella- ¿sería sarcasmo acaso? –Bueno primero que todo no puedes traer el pelo así- se puso detrás mío y jalo la _banana_ dejando caer el pelo sobre mi espalda, -ahora tenemos que arreglar esa ropa-

-pero es la única que traigo- tembló mi voz

-no te preocupes por eso, siempre traigo repuesto, sígueme-

Empezó a caminar junto a Mario tomado de la mano, iban en dirección al estacionamiento de la escuela. Me sentía incomoda, las vergüenzas ya estaban regresando. Sabía que no tenía que venir.

Mario saco unas llaves de su bolsillo y oprimió un botón, las luces de un carro parpadearon. Al acércame pude ver que era.

-¿es tuyo?- pregunte

-si- dijo orgulloso, -es un Porsche 2010-

Yo también estaría presumiendo tal carro.

-ponte esto- interrumpió Mirsha

En la mano derecha traía un vestido color rojo vino y en la otra unas zapatillas rojas.

-con esto de seguro te ves mejor-

-y...- mire discretamente a Mario, -¿Dónde me cambio?-

Rieron los dos

-metete al carro- me dieron las llaves, -nosotros te esperamos aquí afuera-

Asentí con la cabeza

El carro era realmente espacioso, los asientos eran de piel y tenía un tablero asombroso, tenía una pequeña televisión enfrente y los velocímetros eran al estilo deportivos.

Empecé a quitarme la ropa lentamente, aun tenia vergüenza que me estuvieran viendo, pero cuando me asome por la ventana para ver si me espiaban, me di cuenta que ellos tenían con que distraerse. Ella estaba sentada en el cofre del carro de enseguida mientras él la abrazaba y la mataba a besos. Al parecer ellos nunca perdían el tiempo.

Fue difícil ponerme el vestido pero no algo imposible, al salir nos dimos cuenta que el vestido me quedaba un poco largo.

-y ahora- dije

-no te preocupes- se acerco Mirsha, -Mario dame tu navaja-

-¡que!-

-tranquilízate, solo es para cortar el vestido- tomo la tela y empezó a cortar a tal medida que se me viera mejor-

-¡no hagas eso!- quite su mano del vestido, -no quiero ser responsable de esto, luego me dirás que te lo page y no tengo el dinero para pagarlo-

-no seas ridícula, considéralo un regalo-

Después de unos cuantos navajazos

-listo, y ahora déjame verte- con sus dedos me indicaba que quiera que me diera una vuelta.

Muy apenada, gire y sentí como el aire entraba entre mis piernas.

-¿Qué te parece?- le decía a Mario

-pues a mi gusto, se ve bien, en comparación de la anterior-

-bueno ya estas mejor, ahora sí- me tomo la mano, -a la fiesta-

-¿tardaremos mucho en llegar?- pregunte

-no Flor-

-¿Dónde es la fiesta?-

-¿Dónde es? Si ya estás en ella- rio y miro hacia la escuela

-interesante verdad- dijo Mario

-creo que si-

Solamente rio.

-y... ¿Cómo vamos a entrar? Según yo la escuela cierra y también según yo hay un guardia-

-no te preocupes por eso, el guardia es nuestro amigo-

Cada vez me sorprendía más.

Llegamos a entrada de la escuela y como había dicho, el guardia estaba en la puerta.

-aquí tienes marcos- saco de su bolsillo una bolsita con un polvo blanco, -la mejor que tenia Benítez en este momento, disfrútala-

-pasen- dijo tomando la bolsa y fijándose si nadie miraba

_-Esto tendría que ser así- _dije dentro de mí

-hmm... Mirsha, esto es normal-

-hahaha- por alguna extraña razón siempre que hablaba se tenía que reír, -no te preocupes Flor, esta vida es para disfrutarse, no para preocuparse, así que ahora... a divertirse- se agacho y con toda su fuerza abrió la puerta de la escuela... _QUE IBA AL SOTANO!_

-tú no piensas que entre ahí ¿verdad?-

-claro que si- dijo Mario, - abajo esta la fiesta ¿Qué no escuchas?-

_Silencio_

-bueno- se rasco la cabeza, -tal vez cuando estemos adentro se escuchara diferente-

-vamos Flor, tu primeras-

-está bien- mire el fondo de las escaleras, estaba tan oscuro que solo se alcanzaban a ver 5 escalones, por un momento me arrepentí de haber dicho esas palabras.

El primer escalón fue fácil bajar, pero cuando más me cubría aquella densa y escalofriante oscuridad, mas dudaba en bajar al siguiente escalón. Seguí bajando hasta que no había más escalones, camine lentamente y me tope con una pared, busque alguna puerta, ventana o algún pasadizo que me hubiera pasado y nada. Estaba atrapada.

Trate de tranquilizarme y buscar una lógica a esto. Tal vez baje por algún otro lado. ¡Claro!. Di media vuelta y regrese por donde había bajado, _uno, dos, tres_ _escalones. _ Al cuarto escalón escuche un ruido, como si algo se estuviera arrastrando, me pegue asía la pared y no me movía ni respiraba.

-Flor...- se escucho a lo lejos, -¿estás bien? Soy yo Mirsha-

Mi cuerpo tomo un suspiro

-sí, aquí estoy- sentí su mano que tocaba mi brazo, -te me perdiste, tomaste la dirección contraria, mira ven-

Ahora tomo mi mano y jalo en una dirección.

-¿y Mario?-

-el ya llego a la fiesta-

Después de haber bajado en una dirección diferente a la que yo venía, logre empezar a escuchar música, al principio muy baja, casi nada.

-hemos llegado- dijo apuntando hacia una puerta al fondo del pasillo, -te concederé el honor-

Me preguntaba porque toda la gente se comportaba así conmigo, que tenía especial una extraña que no llevaba ni 3 días en la ciudad.

La perilla de la puerta estaba muy dura, tuve que usar las dos manos para poder abrirla, al momento de abrir la puerta, como si fuera una ráfaga de viento, el sonido de la música impacto mi rostro, las luces encandilaron mis ojos, veía de todos colores, rayos color verde, hasta unos tonos rojos muy fuertes. El sonido era el tripe del que yo me pude haber imaginado, cada onda de sonido retumbaba en mi oído y los tímpanos vibraban tanto que pensé que explotarían.

Si no fuera por todas las luces que había en el lugar, juraría que no había gente, de lo oscuro que estaba. Pero si la había. Calculaba alrededor de 100 – 200 personas, realmente había muchas, no logre comprender como hicieron para meterse tantos en un lugar tan pequeño y mucho menos debajo de la escuela.

-¡llegaron!- grito Mario, quien llego y abrazo a Mirsha. –mira encontré a tu hermano, llego primero que tu-

Voltee al lado y como había dicho, ahí estaba un hombre, con lo oscuro que estaba no lograba distinguir mucho, pero alcance a ver que era alto, traía una tira hueso color negro, la cual dejaba mirar su brazos que estaban bien marcados, en su brazo derecho traía un tatuaje, lo que logre ver fue una especie de calavera la cual le salían dos alas de murciélago, y en el otro brazo solo traía un bote de cerveza.

-Sharly ella es Flor- dijo Mirsha, -la chica de la que te hablamos.

_Hablamos. _Me sentí tan rara en ese momento, quien hablaría de mi.

-Flor él es mi hermano Sharly-

-mucho gusto- dije avergonzada

-toma- extendió su brazo ofreciéndome de su cerveza,

-no gracias, yo no...-

-no seas asqueroso- interrumpió su hermana, -ven Flor yo te conseguiré algo mejor-

Nos movimos del lugar, caminamos entre la gente hasta llegar al otro extremo del lugar. Fue un poco traumático ese recorrido ya que la gente estaba muy pegada, y jugaría que sentí muchos _roses_ con otra gente.

-¿traes dinero?- pregunto Mirsha

-si- saque el billete, -¿Cuánto necesitamos?-

-con esto está bien- arrebato el billete de mi mano, -por orita-

-dámelo a mi- dijo Mario quien hablaba en secreto con Sharly, -nosotros iremos-

-muy bien, toma- dijo Mirsha

Solo tomaron el billete y se alejaron sin decir nada, hasta desaparecer en la multitud. Miraba a la gente y no miraba a nadie conocido, todos eran extraños para mí.

-que fregón el ambiente verdad- dijo Mirsha quien ya estaba empezando a bailar.

-supongo- conteste

Habían pasado tan solo 5 minutos y regreso Mario solo, sin Sharly. Traía en sus manos dos vasos con un líquido color _¿verde?_

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunte y me sentí ignorante.

-es una bebida- me contesto Mirsha, -es solo para pasar el momento, tu solo tómatela-

No sé porque, pero todo las palabras que decía Mirsha yo tenía que obedecerlas, era algo así como si con su mente me controlaba; tome el vaso y me atreví a dar el primer sorbo a la bebida; estaba un poco espesa, al contacto con lengua, sentí una descarga de sabor, estaba realmente rica. Tenía sabor a limón, con un toque fuerte de alguna otra cosa que no lograba identificar.

-¿te gusto?- pregunto Mario

-si- murmure, -realmente rica-

-muy bien, con eso me siento bien- dijo y se acerco a Mirsha, -y ahora si no te molesta me robare un momento a tu amiga, bueno- tomo de la mano a Mirsha y se perdieron como la última vez.

_Segundo trago_

Y el sabor era el mismo, hacia que mis papilas gustativas se activaran de una manera que nunca había experimentado.

_Tercer trago_

Empecé a mirar a mi alrededor tratando de buscar ni siquiera a alguien con quien podría platicar, pero no había nadie.

_Cuarto trago_

Al bajar el vaso, mire a lo lejos y alcance a ver a un grupo de hombres platicando, alcance a distinguir el rostro de Mario, pero a los otros dos hombres no sabios quienes eran. Eran altos y al igual que todos los hombres de esta ciudad, tenían un buen físico, uno era más huero que el otro, el más moreno, tenía el pelo un poco largo y ondulado. Mientras el otro lo traía un poco más corto; estaban platicando y miraban hacia todos lados.

Mire de nuevo al moreno, y sentí como cruzamos por unos segundos la mirada; mire al suelo tratando de parecer lo menos obvia de que los miraba. Regrese y ya no estaban.

Mire el vaso y inconscientemente ya me había tomado más de la mitad.

Me estaba empezando a aburrir de estar parada, la música empezaba a hacer efecto sobre mi cuerpo. _Ya sentía la música en mi._ tome el vaso fuertemente y tome todo el contenido. Sentí como lo helado de la bebida congelaba toda mi garganta, no molestaba, al contrario sentí una especie de placer al tomar el resto del liquido.

Tire el vaso sin miedo a que se quebrara o le callera a alguien. No quiera traer nada en mis manos.

Me acerque al lugar donde se escuchaba más fuerte la música, simplemente quiera alejarme de todo. Y en ese momento la música era la solución. Empecé a revolverme entre la multitud de gente que bailaba, tomaba, fumaba y alguna que otra de cachoras como Mirsha y Mario que se encontraban al fondo.

La música chocaba fuertemente con mis oídos, pero esta vez no me molestaba. Hacía que me sintiera mejor. Mi cuerpo se movía al ritmo de la música, movía la cabeza en todos sentidos lo que hacía ver las luces como estrellas fugases en todas direcciones. Los brazos los empecé a levantar y a mover. Nunca había bailado de esta manera, me hacía sentir bien.

-oye- escuche una voz desconocida, tal vez no se dirigía a mí, -que bien bailas- cerré los ojos y continúe ignorando.

-oye tu- sentí que me tomo del brazo, -¿Cómo te llamas?-

-si me dices a mí- no tenía ganas de platicar, -me llamo Flor, y no molestes, estoy bailando-

-mucho gusto- dijo y lo sentí más cerca a mí, -yo me llamo José Luis... ¿no nos hemos visto antes?-

-la verdad creo que no- aun bailaba

-o bueno-

Abrí los ojos y mire con quien estaba hablando. Era el amigo de Mario, el que anterior mente había visto, el moreno. Ahora lo tenía más de cerca; como había dicho anteriormente, tenía un gran cuerpo, traía una camisa a cuadros rojos con negro, pero deducía que debajo tenía unos musculosos brazos, sus ojos eran color café claro. Era muy alto, creo que el más alto hasta ahorita. Y tenía una mirada la cual llamaba mucho mi atención.

-bailas muy bien- dijo de nuevo,

-gracias, no me creerías si te digo que soy nueva en esto-

-así empezamos todos, ¿te molestaría si bailo aquí contigo?- dijo al tiempo que empezaba a bailar

-claro que no, solo bailemos-

Todo en mi cabeza daba vueltas, todo los pensamientos desaparecieron y solo tenía en la mente las ganas de divertirme, y al abrir los ojos y ver que podría hacer para divertirme, lo primero que pensé, es que las casualidades no existe, por algún motivo yo estaba bailando aquí, con José Luis.

Del escenario donde se encontraba el _DJ_ empezó a salir un humo blanco, se empezó a combinar con el humo del cigarro y con otro humo que olía muy diferente al tabaco. La vista empezó a ponerse borrosa, el humo impedía la visión a larga distancia. Solo alcanzaba a ver a José Luis quien aun bailaba enfrente de mí.

_Que estas esperando_

Tome el valor y me acerque a José Luis, estaba tan cerca que lograba oler un suave y rico olor a vainilla proveniente de su perfume supongo, combinado con el olor de cerveza, tabaco, el olor no identificado y el humo del DJ. Rodee con mis brazos su cuerpo y sentí como nuestros cuerpos estaban juntos. El bajo sus brazos y las coloco cera de mi cadera. Dejamos que la música nos dominara y nos dejara llevar. Mi cuerpo empezó a desear algo que nunca vi necesario en mi vida. Quiera algo más de él, no un simple abrazo, ni un roce con su cuerpo. Era algo distinto.

Subí mis brazos a su espalda, y pude sentir lo duro de su espalda, apreté mis manos contra él y supo lo que yo quería, agacho su rostro y ahí fue cuando supe que no había sido un error haber llegado hasta aquí. Valió la pena.

Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, con cada movimiento que daba sobre los míos era una nueva y extraña sensación para mí. Era algo mejor que la bebida, era algo mejor que la música, no tenia palabras para explicar lo que sentía. Necesitaba más. Pase mis manos sobre su cabello y lo atraía más hacia mí, el solamente reía a las acciones que hacía. Sus besos fueron aumentando de intensidad, cada vez _sentía_ más de sí. Incluso pude sentir una pequeña bola en su lengua, Nunca en mi vida había _intercambiado_, por así decirlo, saliva con otra persona. Si hubiera pensado eso hace días, me hubiera dado asco, pero ahora no, era lo mejor que me hubiera pasado.

De repente sentí como él se alejo de mí, muy rápidamente. Mire fijamente y estaba su amigo aun lado con una botella en el aire. Era el otro amigo.

-vamos José Luis un _Shot_- y fue cuando empino la botella sobre él, un liquido transparente empezó a caer a chorro sobre la boca de José Luis, fue tanto el liquido que empezó a escurrir por la boca, después de tomarse todo el liquido su amigo tomo su cabeza y empezó a agitarla.

-eso es todo amigo- dijo el de la botella

-dale uno a ella Eric-

Empezó a acercarse a mí, no quería quedar mal con José Luis así que no dije nada, solo hice lo que él había hecho.

El liquido empezó a caer sobre mi boca, no sabía a nada, era como tomar agua, pero al momento de pasar sentía como quemaba mi garganta, y el ardor al caer a mi estomago. Después al igual que a José Luis, tomo mi cabeza y empezó a agitar fuertemente. Todo se me hizo borroso, no lograba ver nada. Mi mente se puso en blanco y fue ahí cuando mi mundo se apago. Mi mente ya no recibió ninguna imagen, ni sonido. Fue como si todo se hubiera acabado.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

_Me encontraba en la escuela, iba caminando por los pasillos y me sentía importante, todos me observaban. Mire a mi alrededor y ellas venían conmigo, Mirsha, Qaren, y las otras dos, venían atrás de mi, ya era parte de aquel grupo._

_Sentirme popular y saber que al fin había salido de aquel agujero en el que siempre estuve, me hiso sentir muy bien. Por mi cuerpo experimente algo que nunca había hecho. Mi vida tenía sentido al fin._

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Un fuerte dolor empezó en mi cabeza, eran como punzadas que entraban y salía de mi cabeza. Abrí mis ojos y pude ver el techo, era color amarillo pálido, trate de levantarme pero mi cuerpo estaba muy agotado para tal esfuerzo. Gire mi rostro hacia la derecha y pude ver a Mirsha a un lado mío, ella también estaba dormida, su ropa estaba toda sucia y con un especie de vomito sobre ella, seguí mirando y vi que no estaba sola, estaba junto a Mario, abrazados, y al igual que ella, el también estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Al otro lado se encontraba José Luis, muy cerca de mí, a mi mente llegaron muchas imágenes tratando de explicar que hacia el tan cerca de mí. _No puede ser! _Grite dentro de mí. No... Claro que no. Respira, respira.

De lo preocupada logre levantarme y sentarme, mire nuevamente a José Luis y mire que el también estaba sucio y con la misma especie de vomito. Mire mi ropa, bueno el vestido de Mirsha, y me estrese al ver que yo estaba igual. ¿Qué había pasado aquí?

Mire a fondo y logre ver el lugar vacio, hace horas estaba llenísimo, que ni caminar se podía. Pero ahora, ni un alma se encontraba, solo alguno que otro tirado por ahí. Logre mirar a varios ya conocidos, mire a Qaren al fondo junto con el que anteriormente intercambiaba cosas. Mire también al amigo de Mario y José Luis, Eric. Mire al hermano de Mirsha y también a las otras dos que no sabía sus nombres. Había 3 o 4 personas mas pero era la primera vez que los veía así que no me preocupe por ellos.

¿Qué horas serán?

Me llene de pánico al ver por una ventanita en una pared, estaba totalmente iluminada, eso quería decir que ya era de día. Me levante asustada y me empecé a marear. Todo empezó a moverse nuevamente, y así de la nada, desapareció.

Corrí hacia la salida y en el camino pude ver botellas, botes, cigarros, bolsitas, entre muchas más, y me pregunte _¿Qué es lo que había pasado aquí? _no recordaba nada.

Subí las escaleras y al abrir la puerta descubrí que la escuela ya había abierto sus puertas, había mucha gente, alumnos, maestros, conserjes, etc.

Cerré la puerta y volví hacia abajo. No podía salir así como estaba.

Al bajar, me encontré a Mirsha y me acerque a ella.

-hola- dije

-hola flor, veo que me ganaste al despertar, ¿cómo te la pasaste?-

-la verdad no recuerdo-

-hahaha- rio, -pues como te abras puesto-

-¿tú recuerdas que paso?-

-no de mucho, pero recuerdo haberte visto muy _a gusto_ con José Luis-

Mire hacia donde se encontraba, y me puse muy nerviosa, no quiera saber más. No quería que siguiera hablando.

-pero realmente eres muy divertida, también bailaste muy bien-

Me sonroje.

-buenos días- dijo una chica que no conocía,

-buenos días- dijimos al mismo tiempo Mirsha y yo.

-que bárbaro, una de mis mejores fiestas-

-la mía también Ana- dijo Mirsha, -o por cierto, Ana ella es Flor, es la de la escuela, la que tuvo problemas con Keren-

-si te recuerdo, de hecho tú fuiste hacia mí, y me pediste un cigarro-

-¡que!- no lo podía creer, porque yo no recordaba nada de eso, -lo siento-

-no te preocupes, la estancia que estuvimos ahí me agradaste-

-chamacas!- grito Qaren, -alguien de ustedes se robo mi última pastilla verdad-

-ya va a empezar- dijo Ana, -así siempre se comporta cuando esta cruda, piensa que todo mundo le robo-

-tu tienes cara que fuiste- me apunto

-creo que te equivocas- me interrumpió antes de hablar, una voz a lo lejos, -yo la tengo- dijo un hombre

-Benítez devuélvemelo!- grito y lo empezó a seguir

-y bueno, que te parece- dijo Mirsha mirándome, -podrás soportarlo-

-claro que puede- dijo Ana

-supongo- murmure

-entonces, bienvenida al grupo, ya eres una de nosotros-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_[[[Soutra__cks]]]_

.com/watch?v=RWaGVg3Mm08 [Belanova-No me voy a morir]

.com/watch?v=hSH7fblcGWM [Sia-Breath me]

.com/watch?v=3Xxi8QO6wRg [Timothy-This is my city]

.com/watch?v=UmVrbompOsU&feature=fvst [David Guetta-I wanna go krazy]

.com/watch?v=HK13ZQCw_kI [Kudai-No estare alli]

.com/watch?v=DfTCY6PUP34 [Inu-captured]

.com/watch?v=95T79u4Y7-o [Kudai-Llevame]

.com/watch?v=niqrrmev4mA [Lady gaga- Alejandro]

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno gente, este fue el primer capítulo dedicado a la flor hahaha en la pijamada veremos a quien le toca el siguiente capítulo. Okzz..

Ahí dejen sus comentarios.

Nos vemoos :D


	2. Benitez

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_BENITEZ_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-1-2-3-uff-4-5-6-yo puedo-7-8-9-ya casi-10-11-y 12-_

Sabía que yo podría, ningún we de aquí podría ganarme, al mirar alrededor observaba como la gente me mirada con un rostro de asombro, nadie en este gimnasio podría ganarme ni a mí ni a mis grandes brazos que con mucho esfuerzo he logrado.

-eso es todo- dijo mi mejor amigo quien estaba en el aparato de enseguida asiendo el mismo ejercicio que yo, -nadie supera al _"gran"_ Benítez-

-ya we- le dije a Sharly, -no es para tanto... espera un momento, si lo es- reímos.

-y que- murmuro Sharly, -¿listo para el tatuaje?-

-claro we, ya sé lo que me pondré-

-¿Qué?-

-una calavera así como la tuya- alzo su brazo y mostro su tatuaje de una calavera con alas de murciélago, -pero en vez de esas tontas y ridículas alas, yo pondré fuego alrededor así todo cabron we-

-si tú lo dices- rio entre dientes Sharly

-cállate...-me omití el insulto, había mucha gente.

-entonces- continúo

-solo déjame pegarme un regaderaso en los baños, no puedo ir con este tremendo olor-

-creo que yo también haré lo mismo- levanto sus brazos y olio sus axilas, -lo más pronto posible-

-yo ahorita te alcansó-

Tome mis cosas, una toalla, una botella con agua y un par de audífonos. Gire en dirección a los baños de hombres y al mirar por un espejo del gimnasio, sentí como alguien me miraba, sentía como mi cuerpo era examinado por alguien, mire más a fondo y logre ver a una chica al fondo con la mirada fija en mi.

Ya la había visto antes, una vez la vi en la zona de aerobics y creo que también en las caminadoras, pero la verdad nunca le había puesto tanta atención, hasta ahora.

No quise ser tan obvio en verla, así que la ignore y me fui directamente a las regaderas. Pase enseguida de la zona de pesas, donde se encontraban los tipos como yo, queriendo ser mas fuerte cada vez, eso llamaba mucho la atención a las mujeres y era una oportunidad para poder tenerlas en tu cama. Después seguía la parte de las caminadoras, donde siempre se encontraban doñas gordas, según ellas bajando de peso, pero la cruel realidad era que ellas nunca lo harían, correr a una velocidad de 2 kilómetros por hora. Por dios, a quien querían engañar.

Después de esa leve crítica _constructiva _dispuse a entrar a los baños del gimnasio. Eran grandes, con lavamanos, inodoros y un gran cuarto de regaderas al fondo. Había en promedio unos 2 o 3 hombres más en estos baños, y claro uno de ellos tenía que ser Sharly. Quien al parecer ya había..._ ¿TERMINADO?_

-¿Cómo diablos te bañaste cabron? Acaso solo metiste la puta cabeza al agua y con eso te crees bañado-

-hahaha- rio, en algo se tendría que parecer a su hermana gemela, -es que yo si me baño normal como todos los hombres, yo no me entretengo jugando a quien jala mejor el _ganso_-

-a mi no me vengas con eso we- dije e impacte mi puño amistosamente contra su hombro, -esta vez no tardare-

-te esperare afuera-dijo y desapareció

-ok we-

Ahora fui directo hacia mi casillero, era una gran fila de casilleros, yo tenía el primero y el mejor casillero, que si no fuera porque amenazo a un we de afuera, no lo tendría. _75 izquierda 12 derecha 35 derecha 2 izquierda. _

_¡__Click__!_

Quite el candado y abrí el casillero, saque el jabón y una botella con shampoo. Tome también una toalla y me fui directo a la regadera, coloque las cosas a un lado y comencé a quitarme la ropa sudada que traía puesta.

Lo primero que me quite fueron los tenis blancos y los calcetines, los hice a un lado, después me quite el short azul marino que me había regalado mi madre hace ya un tiempo. Después me quite la tira hueso blanca y la puse junto con la demás ropa. Me quede solo en bóxer para ser específico los que más me gustaban, los de cuadros rojos con azul. Estaba a punto de quitármelos cuando escuche un ruido, como algo que se caía y impactaba contra el suelo haciendo un fuerte ruido.

-ya basta de juegos Sharly- era lógico que se trajera algo entre manos, no sería parte de esto.

Espere unos segundos pero nadie contesto.

Tome la toalla y la enrolle en mi cintura, camine hacia la salida observando entre los pasillos donde estaba el _gracioso de Sharly_, pero nada.

_Baboso_ dije para mis adentros

Regrese a la regadera y abrí poco a poco hasta que el chorro de agua fuera como a mí me gustaba, ni tan fuerte ni tan débil. Ahora si pude quitarme a gusto el bóxer sin la preocupación que el we del Sharly me molestara.

Di un paso hacia el agua y al contacto todos los bellos de mi piel empezaron a erizarse. Solo esto faltaba, que la puta agua estuviera mas helada que de costumbre. Sentía como cada poro de mi cuerpo reaccionaba, como el sudor opacaba lo helado del agua y después como empezaba a refrescar mi piel.

Cerré la llave y tome la toalla, estaba secándome el cabello cuando una extraña sensación lleno mi mente, sentía la mirada de alguien, sentía como un par de ojos me examinaba de punta a punta. Baje la toalla y la enrolle de nuevo a mi cintura.

-¡quien está ahí!- grite

_Silencio_

Esto era lo malo de tener un buen cuerpo, nos ayudaba a atraer chicas guapas y poder tener a la que tú quieras, pero también podríamos atraer a esos putos jotos maricas que se quisieran aprovechar de ser _"hombres"_ y poder entrar al mismo baño.

-quien quiera que seas sal de una vez-

De nuevo aquel silencio

-mira...- de nuevo el ruido,

Fui a donde se produjo aquel ruido, venia del lado de los casilleros. Corrí y fue realmente sorprendente con lo que me tope. Ahí estaba ella mirándome con esos ojos color café claro. La misma chica que me había topado afuera, en la zona de ejercicio.

_Ha! Esta quiere algo y no es dinero_

Fingí no haberla visto, camine lentamente hacia la puerta de los baños, coloque el seguro y comprobé que la puerta estaba cerrada, así ya nadie podría molestarme a mí, ni a mi querida nueva amiga; regrese por donde mismo, al llegar al pasillo donde se encontraba la chica me sorprendí al ver que no estaba, se había movido de lugar.

-qué extraño-

Otro ruido. Gire en dirección a los lavamanos y ahí estaba, mirándose al espejo. Se arreglaba su cabello y se ponía un poco de brillo en sus labios, al sentir mi presencia volteo a mirarme y de un brinco se sentó en un lavamanos.

-hola- su voz era dulce y suave, era angelical para mí. –Creo que ocupo ayuda-

-¿ayuda?- dije y me acerque a ella, sin preguntar su nombre, o cual era la razón, era alta, más o menos como mi estatura, su cabello lacio color café chocolate, la ropa de licra que llevaba puesta, daba a relucir su escultural y curveado cuerpo, el gimnasio si que ayudaba _algunas veces. _Me acercaba cada vez más a ella, al darse cuenta, ella suavemente fue abriendo sus piernas, como diciéndome que ese era mi lugar, donde yo tenía que estar, -¿Y en que te puedo ayudar chiquita?-

Espero a estar a unos pocos centímetros de hacer contacto piel a piel. Cuando sus manos pasaron por detrás de mi cabeza, y empezó a acariciar mi cabello, yo también empecé a moverme, pase mis manos a su espalda y al igual que ella, empecé a acariciar su espalda.

Con una mano tome su barbilla inclinándola hacia mi rostro, y ahí fue cuando dimos nuestro último suspiro separados. Nuestros labios estaban junto a los otros, bailando al ritmo de nuestros deseos. Nuestros cuerpos que esta vez estaban juntos, empezaban a emanar calor, a sentir la necesidad más importante para mí y para muchas personas.

Con una de mis manos, comencé a tocarla por debajo de su ropa, su espada era suave, alcanzaba a sentir el calor que había dentro de ella. Al parecer ella sentía lo mismo que yo sentía en ese momento, el deseo de tenernos el uno al otro. Y eso es lo que haríamos.

Tome su traje de licra y con toda mi fuerza ganada en todo este tiempo en el gimnasio pude arrancarla de su piel y tirarla a un lado. Para mi gran sorpresa no traía nada puesto sobre sus pequeñas y muy bien formados pechos, los toque con mis manos y en reacción salió un gemido de ella, le gustaba, pero aun, esto no era nada. Gire su cuerpo y la abrase fuertemente hacia mí, mi _"pistola"_ se encontraba pegado al final de su espalda, cada vez estaba más ansiosa por poder disparar contra ella, poder _matarla_ y saborear el gozo de haberlo hecho. Ya era bastante tiempo para mí, esto tenía que seguir.

-¿lista?-

-desde que entre al gimnasio-

Al igual que la licra de su pecho, lo mismo ocurrió con el pantalón de licra que llevaba puesto, en menos de 5 segundos los dos ya estábamos al aire libre, sin que ninguna prenda interrumpiera aquel momento que claro, tenía que estar yo disfrutando. Y así fue como poco a poco llegamos al momento que tanto desee, el momento en el que dos personas dejan de serlo y se convierten en una. La _conexión_ se dio igual que con todas las mujeres que he tenido delante de mi gritando como si las estuviera matando. –Haha- cada rose, cada movimiento, hacia que un holeada de sensaciones corriera por mí. La agarre de su cintura haciendo que el impacto fuera más fuerte, para poder sentir lo máximo de mis emociones, y así poder llegar de mejor manera al final.

Las posiciones eran muy importantes para mí, había millones de formas de lograr experimentar algo único, y obvio a mí me gustaba saber más. Era malo en la escuela pero eso que, la escuela no te iba a dar tanto placer como una chica desnuda en tu cama, así que si tuviera un examen de sexo, claro está, en eso si sacaría un perfecto.

Todo empezaba a tener su resultado, mi _arma_ ya estaba lista y preparada para disparar, solo faltaba un poco más, era necesario _pulirla_ un poco más para que la bala saliera mejor disparada.

Y como siempre, las mujeres sabían hacerlo muy bien, los movimientos que hacia arriba de mi fueron tan perfectos que llegue al final, dispare muy profundamente dentro de ella, la cual seguía gimiendo. Se acerco a mí y nuevamente beso mis labios, era como una forma de decir –gracias, me ha gustado mucho-

Me levante y tome la toalla, pero esta vez no para secar el agua de la regadera, yo ya me encontraba seco de tanto calor que había pasado hace poco momento, esta vez era para _limpiar_ todo lo que había provocado.

-muñeca- me dirigía a ella, pero cuando moví mi rostro hacia donde se suponía que debería estar, ya no estaba. –cómo te llamas...- mi voz se apago.

Lo irónico de esta historia es que yo, era un experto en estas cosas, pero nunca podía encontrar una relación estable, todas me querían para usarme, para tenerme en su lista y poner palomita al nombre BENITEZ, una más con las que se acuestan. Pero eso no me afectaba en lo más mínimo, yo disfrutaba y eso era lo que importaba.

Tome toda mis cosas y las volví a guardar en mi casillero, en la mochila solo deje mi billetera, una playera, y mi caja con _dulces_ que no podían faltar.

Salí del gimnasio y me tope con un rostro conocido.

-hasta que por fin sales- grito Sharly, -que pedo we, ¿fuiste a hacer la pinchi regadera o qué?-

-cállate we- seguí caminando directo hacia mi carro, -si te contara-

Desactive la alarma de mi camioneta _Ford _rumormill, eche mis cosas en la parte de atrás, abrí la puerta y me puse frente al volante, del otro lado, Sharly ya estaba sentado igual que yo, bajo el vidrio y prendió un cigarrillo de hierba.

-ojala y te descubra un pinchi transito y te arreste por traer droga- dije burlonamente.

-ni al caso we, si llegara a pasar tu sabes que moverías ahí a tu _gente_, tu sabes que la policía no nos puede molestar-

-bueno en esto tienes razón- reí, -así que, qué esperas para darme-

Tome el pequeño cigarro de hierba y le di el primer jalón, se sintió como un simple cigarro. Después de unos 4 o 5 probadas te empiezas a sentir como si estuvieras ebrio, pero quitando las ganas de vomitar y el fuerte dolor de cabeza que a muchas personas les da. Por eso a mí me encantaba al igual que Sharly, fumarnos estas madres.

-bueno, entonces... ¿me contaras porque tardaste tanto?- pregunto Sharly

-we!- el efecto de la droga ya estaba circulando por todo mi sistema, -no me vas a creer, pero esto es lo que paso- tome aire, -yo estaba terminando de bañarme cuando de pronto una morra entra al baño y me acosa con su mirada-

-neta we- dijo Sharly con tono asombrado,

-si we, pero espérate, todavía falta-

-continua pues-

-el caso es que la descubrí y pues tu sabes que no estoy pendejo y no desaprovechare esa situación, así que me dirigí hacia la puerta y la cerré con seguro para que nadie interrumpiera...-

-no mames... hiciste lo que me imagino-

-a huevo we-dije orgullosamente

-que pinchi suerte tienes viejo- tiro el cigarrillo y subió la ventana del carro, -siempre te toca lo bueno a ti, en cambio yo tengo que hacer las cosas para lograrlo-

-no hay pedo we, veras que un día te tocara a ti, ya sabes hay que echarle más ganas al gimnasio-

-pues sí, ya que-

Estuvimos un momento en silencio, la droga nos hacia tener una conversación con nosotros mismos dentro de nuestra cabeza, así que poco tiempo nos quedaba para nosotros.

-es en la siguiente calle- dijo Sharly

-¿Qué tiene la siguiente calle?- que extraño aun faltaba mucho para llegar a la escuela, para que quería desviarse, mire la hora.

-we ya faltamos a las primeras 4 horas de clases, tampoco hay que pasarnos de lanza- le dije

-ahora no te me vas a rajar- dijo Sharly en tono fuerte, -tu quedaste que te ibas a tatuar igual que yo, ahora lo haces-

El pinchi tatuaje, con todo lo ocurrido anteriormente como me iba a acordar de eso. Pero el tenia la razón, yo había quedado con el de hacérmelo así que, como dijo él, no hay que rajarse.

-obvio que no we, yo te lo prometí y tu sabes que yo nunca rompo las promesas-

-eso es todo we- sonrió, -mira es en aquel local- con su mano apunto al lugar donde se ubicaba el lugar.

La tienda se ubicaba entre otras dos tiendas, una era un tipo mini restaurante, y la otra era ropa interior femenina, que buen lugar tenía ese local. Pero el de importancia en este momento era el del medio, la fachada era un poco extraña pero típica en todas las tiendas de tatuajes, la pintura negra, dibujos de calaveras, hongos, personajes famosos, animales y muchas cosas típicas, en la parte superior brillaba un letrero diciendo "TATOO". Las ventanas estaban polarizadas, de tal manera que nadie podía ver lo que ocurría dentro de ellas. En mi mente pasaron millones de cosas que podría hacer YO al estar ahí adentro y que nadie se podría enterar, a mi mente vinieron todo los morros de la escuela, con ellos siempre se hacia un desmadre así bien chingon. Pero desgraciadamente ellos orita andaban de matados en la escuela.

Estacione mi camioneta cerca del local, apague el motor del carro y saque mi billetera.

-cuanto me va a costar- mire a Sharly quien ya casi bajaba del carro, -we te estoy hablando-

-no te preocupes por el precio-

-pero... ¿cómo?-

-mira, uno que tiene sus contactos aquí- guiño el ojo, -no te costara nada, solo di que vienes conmigo y eso será todo-

-a cabron, hahaha- reí y me baje del carro, me acerque a Sharly y con unas palmaditas en el hombro le dije, -sabia que tenerte como amigo me serviría algún día-

-ogete- agacho la mirada

-we ya te la sabes que puro pedo-

-lo sé- y su cara cambio tan bipolarmente, que me la creí

Al entrar al lugar, me empecé a sentir muy incomodo, el lugar al parecer no era un tipo de tienda de tatuajes normal, mejor dicho, parecía un panteón donde se podía tatuar. Hombres y mujeres todos de negros, aretes y tatuajes donde yo no sabía que se podrían poner. Las paredes, al parecer las pintaron con la misma pintura de afuera, y sobre ellas aun mas calaveras. Y yo un simple narquillo tirando barrio aquí.

-que chingados haces tú en esta clase de lugares- le murmure a Sharly tratando de ser lo más despistado posible, porque en cualquier momento podrían invocar al diablo aquí o esas pendejadas que asen.

-no te preocupes we, son inofensivos-

-pero we...-

-buenos días- interrumpió una mujer de pelo negro, lacio y que si no miento le llegaba a las caderas, su rostro no tenia emociones, su tono de voz era sin sentimientos, como si no le gustara la vida, -en que les puedo ayudar-

-hola, mi amigo viene a hacerse un tatuaje en el brazo- Sharly se acerco al mostrador y le hizo una seña para que se acercara, -venimos de parte del...-

Y por cuestiones de secretos entre Sharly y la muchacha esa, no pude seguir escuchando. Lo único que pude logra a ver, es como la muchacha al escuchar dicho nombre su rostro cambio, muy poco la verdad pero se notaba esa diferencia.

-síganme por favor-

-qué diablos estaban hablando- le dije a Sharly

-siéntate aquí por favor- dijo la muchacha, -en unos momentos vengo-

-no te asustes- me sorprendió Sharly, -arregle todo para que te tatuara gratis, no seas pendejo y sígueme el royo-

-entonces que es lo que quieres- al igual que un fantasma, la chica apareció de la nada y ya se encontraba justo a mi lado.

-emm- murmure, -quiero una calavera justo como la suya- apunte hacia el brazo de Sharly, -pero con fuego alrededor-

-muy bien- dijo la muchacha y seguido empezó a hacer por lo que le pagaban.

El dolor fue leve al principio pero cada vez que pasaba la aguja por el musculo iba aumentando el dolor, se sentía como si cortaran tu brazo con una navaja. Cada trazo del dibujo era un nuevo navajazo en mi piel. Era como pelearte con un gato que tuviera las uñas afiladas, pero como yo si era un hombre de verdad, no andaba con mamadas de llorar ni nada. Esto no era nada.

Levante mi rostro y note que mientras yo recibía el dolor por el tatuaje, Sharly estaba divirtiéndose muy bien con una chica gótica del fondo, que a mi punto de vista, si le quitaras el pelo negro, todo ese maquillaje tan extravagante, la ropa extraña que llevaba puesta, todas las cadenas que ni un perro pitbull traía en su collar. Si lograba quitar todo eso, yo creo que si sería una mujer muy buena, tendría mucha suerte el Sharly si lograba eso.

Le giñe indicándole que aprovechara por mientras que yo estaba sentado para que el disfrutara un poco de la estancia. Y parece que si lo entendió, después de aquello solo mire como poco a poco se iba alejando con la chica. _–vez, ahora te toco a ti- _pensé.

El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir lentamente, y de el venia agarrado de la mano el dolor por el cual pasaba, quería que esto terminara, tal vez fue un error seguirle el royo a Sharly, pero quería ser optimista, el orita estaría _jugando_ muy intensamente con su nueva amiga.

Cerré los ojos y solo quise que esto acabara. Y eso fue lo que logre, el efecto secundario de aquel porro de droga que había fumado, hizo efecto sobre mí, y provoco que durmiera.

.

.

.

.

.

-cabron- una voz conocida vibro en mi oreja, -ignoren su estado, suele ponerse así... BENITEZ! Despierta-

Abrí los ojos y todo estaba muy borroso, era como ver espectros o fantasmas, sin ninguna forma en particular, solo cosas flotando en todas partes.

-ya termino- esta vez reconocí la voz, era de Sharly, -que pedo, nos vamos que no, para llegar a la última clase ni siquiera-

-si...- no sé cómo pude hablar, pero lo logre. Mi mente, cuerpo y alma estaban muy extraños, estaban como anestesiados. –sí, ya vámonos-

Todo seguía tan extraño, no distinguía nada, todo era como estar dentro de una nube y el humo fuera de diferentes colores, y por cada voz que emitía tal nube, una luz resaltaba.

-no creo poder manejar- le dije a Sharly, -llévate el carro- le lance las llaves,

-que marica eres- río, -no me digas que te afecto el dolor que sentiste al tatuarte-

-no es eso- no tenía ni ganas de insultarlo, -solo que después de despertarme, me siento muy extraño, pero orita se me pasara, yo creo que es por la mala calidad de tu droga-

-no te barras con eso, recuerda que la consigo donde tú la consigues así que te callas-

No pronuncie ninguna palabra mas, baje el vidrio y espere que el aire bajara un poco esta especie de _cruda_ que me llevaba la chingada. El aire era frio, se podía respirar las partículas de smog de la ciudad, pero ya estaba acostumbrado al olor.

-¿cómo nos meteremos a la escuela?-

-tan rápido- no recordaba que si yo era rápido al manejar, Sharly era el doble o quizás hasta el tripe de rápido, tenía un expediente de multas muy grande y la mayoría era por exceso de velocidad, -pues igual que siempre ¿no we?-

-si we, lo mismo te iba a decir-

Apago el carro, bajamos del carro y nos dirigimos hacia atrás de la escuela, la "área" abandonada del instituto. Allí acumulaban cualquier cosa que no sirviera, había desde basura, escritorios, sillas, pizarrones, entre otras cosas que tendría escuela. La meta era lograr traspasar los altos barrotes que obstruían el paso entre la escuela y nosotros, y eso solo se podría lograr de una manera. Sharly fue el primero, tomo una gran velocidad, brinco y alcanzo la mitad de los barrotes, se notaba la gran fuerza que estaba usando en sus brazos para poder subir, las venas resaltaban, las gotas de esfuerzo comenzaron a brotar, pero al final logro lo que quería, en la cima dio un brinco y con un fuerte sonido callo de pie al otro lado de la cerca, sacudió su ropa y dijo

-listo, tu turno-

Mire hacia arriba, los barrotes, por alguna extraña razón esta vez se me hacían muy altos, era la primera vez que los miraba así, esta no era la primera vez que me brincaba los barrotes, de hecho hasta con los ojos cerrados lo podía hacer.

-¿te pasa algo?- dijo Sharly desde el otro lado,

-no, solo que con este malestar, no creo poder hacerlo-

-inténtalo una vez we, si no puedes, voy por los morros y vemos que hacemos-

-y si vas por ellos de una vez-

-we no creo que te sientas tan jodido, ¿o sí?-

-tu haz lo que te digo y ya-

-regreso we- y me dio la espalda y corrió en dirección al edificio,

Recargue mi espada en los barrotes y lentamente baje hasta quedarme sentado en el suelo, no podía creerlo. Que chingados me está pasando. Que estúpido soy, tal vez sea que simplemente esta vez, la droga en vez de hacerme volar, sentirme mejor, y ver todo diferente, estaba provocando dolor, sed y cansancio. Que tendría ese puto cigarro. Tal vez ya estaba rancio. Quién sabe. Lleve mis manos hacia mi rostro, tape mis ojos y sentí como todo por dentro estaba dando vueltas, no era una sensación nueva para mi, ya que toda las fiestas me ponía así, si no era porque el José luís conseguía con sus contactos, era porque yo traía, incluso por la culpa de Qaren me he puesto así, las pastillas que conseguía, eran deliciosas, _¿donde las conseguirá?_

-we no mames, si no lo veo no lo creería- murmuro una voz

-¿desde cuándo acá le cae mal un cigarrito- otra voz diferente

-así está desde hace rato- ese si fue Sharly,

-qué pena- reconocí esa voz, fue la de José luís, típico con su tono burlesco,

-ni modos- fue una voz de mujer, -ya no podrá ir a nuestras fiestas, porque yo creo que acabara muerto-

Mínimo escuche unas 6 risas diferentes, este pendejo trajo a media escuela a verme o que pedo. Gire la cabeza sin levantarme mire a todos, exagere un poco al pensar quienes podrían ser, eran los mismos de siempre. Los morros, José luís, Mario, Erick, Jocsan, y pues obviamente el Sharly, solo faltaba el pepe, que de seguro no se percato de la reunión. De chicas venían todas, Keren, Qaren, Mirsha, Ana e incluso la nueva que si no mal recuerdo se llamaba Flor.

-bueno aquí están- dijo Sharly,

-muy bien- comenzó Mario, -pensemos en una manera que podamos hacer para que entre Benítez-

Todos miraron a puntos diferentes, según ellos pensando.

-¡ya lo sé!- grito José Luís, -ágamos lo que hicimos la vez pasada, la vez esa que Erick despertó en otra casa que no conocía y quedaba lejos de la escuela-

-¿la del guardia?- dijo Erick

-si- afirmo José Luís

-yo no sé qué pedo. Dijo Jocsan, -ese día no vine a la escuela-

-no importa- agrego Mario, -tú solo síguenos-

-y nosotras que aremos- dijo Qaren

-ustedes solo tienen que distraer al guardia-

-eso será muy fácil- dijo Ana, quien al mismo tiempo desabrocho un botón de su blusa.

-¿seguros que funcionara?- pregunto Sharly

-claro hermano- hora de la comunicación entre gemelos, -si estoy yo, nada puede fallar- sonrío

-y menos si estoy yo- se unió Keren

-entonces...- dije un poco mejor

-manos a la obra-

Las chicas tomaron su posición, las 5 en fila, caminando como si estuvieran en una pasarela, llevaban pocos metros y ya había personas mirándolas, iban directo hacia la entrada, con el objetivo de distraer al guardia, quien era un viejito de unos 60 o 70 años que se excitaba al ver a las mujeres de la escuela.

-vete hacia la entrada Benítez- dijo José Luís,

-tú solo esperas ahí- continúo Erick

-déjanos el final a nosotros- finalizo Jocsan.

Y al igual que las mujeres, dieron la espalda y se fueron pero cada quien con su _pedo_, algunos corriendo, como Mario. Y otros sacando las curas como José Luís, Erick, y Jocsan.

Me levante y fui directo hacia la entrada del instituto. No sentí nada al levantarme, ni mareos, ni dolor, pero aun me sentía extraño, camine un tramo y después tome la derecha y sin darme cuenta ya estaba a unos cuantos metros de la entrada.

Alcanzaba a escuchar las voces seductoras de las damas y la voz tonta del guardia que caía en su trampa.

-es la verdad, querido guardia- fue la voz de Flor, quien lo diría, que la matadita de la escuela aprendiera tan rápido, -ocupamos su ayuda-

-ándale guardia- la voz seductora de Ana no podía faltar,- tan solo es un _trabajito_-

-y tendrás tu recompensa-me imagine a Mirsha a un lado del guardia, murmurándole al oído, -¿verdad Qaren?-

-claro- río la ultima, -tendrás para escoger-

Todas rieron tan sexy que por un momento envidie no ser el estúpido guardia. Después de esas seductoras palabras, quien podría resistir tremenda tentación. No pasaron ni un minuto cuando la entrada ya estaba vacía. Me acerque, metí la mano por un hueco en la reja para poder abrirla, pero para mi gran desgracia tenia candado.

-puta madre- grite para mi, -solo esto tenía que faltar-

Saque la mano y mire alrededor tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera ayudar, pero, nada.

-llegue- esa no era la voz de nadie de orita, esa era la voz de Pepe.

-¿Qué fregados haces tú aquí?-

-que agradable bienvenida- dijo con su típico tono de voz, -todavía que vengo a ayudarte me recibes así-

-que dices-

-me encontré con los chamacos- río, -y me contaron la situación, y claro, este plan no puede funcionar sin mi- rio de nuevo, -yo soy el único que tiene tanta barba con la subdirectora, así que yo soy el único que puede _"tomar prestadas"_ las llaves de ella- metió la mano en su bolsillo y el sonidito que provoco, demostró que las traía consigo.

-pinchi mandilón- reí con él, -le as robado las llaves a la subdirectora-

-prefiero decir que las tome prestadas-

-ya pues, mucho habladero, ¿Qué esperas para abrirme?-

-ni que fuera que, me merezco ni siquiera unas gracias-

_-ya empezara con sus mamadas-_ dije por dentro, -gracias Pepe- quise oírme lo más convincente posible-

-me deberás un favor-

-si si si lo que tu digas, solo abre la puerta-

Al instante en el que escuche el _clic _ del candado, no fue mi intensión pero al abrir la puerta, lo hice con tanta fuerza, que Pepe cayó al suelo, me acerque y lo levante.

-lo siento- dije, -es que tú sabes, la presión-

-según me dijeron- dijo sacudiéndose la ropa, -andabas mal por la droga, pero veo que ya se te quito-

-eso parece- cerré la puerta, -y los demás, ¿Dónde están?-

-están en la _mesota_-

-qué raro-sarcasmo

-vamos- dijo Pepe, -así puedo dejar las llaves de nuevo en la dirección-

-vamos pues-

Salimos corriendo en dirección a la _mesota _que irónicamente se encontraba frente a la dirección, y lo más raro de todo es que nunca nos habían descubierto haciendo nuestros _bisnes_. Al llegar al tope de la dirección, Pepe doblo hacia la izquierda.

-ahorita los alcanzo- dijo y camino

No conteste, solamente seguí caminando para llegar al lugar favorito de todos. El lugar siempre fue llamado así _"la mesota"_ la verdad no sabía quien empezó a decirle eso, pero era algo lógico, en el medio había una pinchi mesa del tamaño de una cama, fácilmente alguien se podría acostar en ella. En promedio podíamos sentarnos unas 5 o 6 personas, las demás si no estaban trepadas en el árbol de enseguida, estaban arriba de la mesa o simplemente estaban paradas.

-sabia que lo lograría- dijo Mirsha a lo lejos y vi como las _chocaba _con flor,

-ya era hora Benítez- dijo Keren

-me necesitan- dije presumiendo mi presencia,

-ni que fueras tan importante- insistió Keren

Ya que estábamos todos sentados, parados, o como sea cerca de la _mesota_ todo me pareció mucho mejor. Estando con mis amigos, todo era mejor. Las fiestas, las juntadas, incluso la escuela era mejor con ellos. La verdad a veces pensaba que no sabría que hacer si no los tuviera a mi lado. Sé que no soy el hombre, que tal vez se merezca esto. En cambio soy una persona que vende y consume droga, tengo sexo literalmente con cualquier mujer que se desnude enfrente de mí. Pero todos merecemos tener amigos así. Y afortunadamente yo tenía unos. Que siempre me acompañaran en las buenas y en las malas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

FLASH Back

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Era temprano, estaba desayunando con mi familia. Mi padre estaba muy agitado, llevaba y traía maletas de un lado a otro de la casa, mi madre solo lo miraba esperando a que eso terminara. Mis hermanos al igual que yo solo miraban y desayunaban a la vez. _

_El bolsillo de mi padre emitió un pequeño zumbido, saco su celular y contesto._

_-muy bien- decía aun moviéndose por toda la casa, -ahí estaré lo más pronto posible- colgó_

_-que te dijeron- dijo mi madre quien al parecer sabia de quien se trataba_

_-nos quieren ahí de una vez-_

_-pero es muy rápido-_

_-ni modos, así es este trabajo- dijo mi padre_

_-bueno- contesto mi madre, -iré por un cambio de ropa._

_Pasaron unos segundo en silencio y mi hermana menor lo arruino_

_-¿Qué pasa papa?-_

_-no es nada hija, solo que nos iremos este día, tal vez llegamos hasta mañana en la tarde, así que les encargo mucho la casa- miro hacia mi hermano y yo, -si quieren ir a la casa del rancho ahí están las llaves, y cualquier cosa pueden llamarnos, ¿está bien?-_

_-bien- repetimos al mismo tiempo._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

FIN FLASH Back

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡CHAMACOS!-grite, y al mirar a los demás, comprendí que había interrumpido muchas cosas, todos me miraron y esperaban a que continuara, -haha, se me olvidaba decirles algo-

-ya escupe- dijo Jocsan,

-bueno, el caso es que el rancho de mi familia, estará desocupado este día. Hasta mañana, y pues pensaba que tal si nos vamos a divertir esta noche-

-que chilo- dijo alegremente Qaren

-porque tardaste tanto en decir eso we- dijo Pepe

-si cierto we, así no hubiéramos venido a la escuela- dijo esta vez Mario

-¿y qué estamos esperando?- pregunto José Luis mirando a todos

-si hay que irnos de una vez- apoyo Erick

-pe-pero...- tartamudeo Sharly, -acabamos de entrar, en vano para volver a salir-

-así es la vida- dijo Flor, -a veces asemos cosas que no sirven para nada-

-pero yo no traigo ropa para ir a un rancho- el ambiente cambio gracias a Ana, -no pienso irme con esta ropa-

Ana siempre iba bien vestida, no entendía de dónde sacaba tanta ropa tan llamativa, todo los días tenía que venir con un cambio nuevo. Pero esta vez traía la playera escolar, y una mini falda que pasaba una mano más arriba de las rodillas. Siempre tenía que lucir sus grandes y bien formadas piernas. _Suerte el que las podría tener_.

-pero te vez bien- le dije

-no empiecen con sus estupideces- dijo mirando su ropa, -claro que no me veo bien, ósea... es la playera de la escuela-

-no seas ridícula- llego Mirsha y la abrazo, -te ves bien, y así nos iremos todos-

-¡fuga!- grito Mario

-¡sí!- grito Keren

Todos tomaron sus cosas y se levantaron de la _mesota, _

-vámonos por atrás- dije, -ahí está mi carro, así llegaremos más rápido-

-pero tú no puedes subir- dijo Sharly

-no te preocupes, ya me siento mejor- no mentía, -ya te dije que fue por tu mugre gallo chafa-

-¡¿Qué?- apareció de sorpresa Qaren, -escuche bien, no me hacen tonta, PORQUE NO ME DIERON-

-hahaha- rieron todas las mujeres,

-creo que tienes razón- dijo flor dirigiéndose a Mirsha, al parecer se hicieron súper amigas, -es adicta-

-déjala- hablo Keren, -todos tenemos nuestros vicios- sonrió y guiño el ojo al tiempo que saco la lengua seximente.

-ya pues mucho pancho por un mugre gallo- dijo Erick, -orita el José Luis y yo conseguiremos mas-

-claro- contesto José Luis, -y de la mejor- rio y miro a Sharly

-es cura we- apoyo Mario quien le dio un puñetazo de cariño a Sharly

Llegamos a los barandales de nuevo, y como profesionales en _Parkour _empezaron uno por uno a brincar, primero fueron las mujeres, quienes no asombraban tanto, pues se cuidaban de no mostrar lo que ocultaban bajo esas faldas, o bajo esas blusas. La más extrema fue Qaren quien con un leve impulso brinco más alto que las demás, tomo la orilla del barandal y con un delicado movimiento, giro y se puso de tal manera de caer con un estilo que ninguna de las otras chicas alcanzaba. Los hombres brincaron mucho mejor que las mujeres, todos tenían su estilo, Mario, Erick y José Luis, típico, brincaban como si fueran un equipo, con tal simetría que juro que la hacían en un circo. Pepe y Sharly brincaron normal, no tuvieron nada de nuevo. Estaba a punto de tomar el barandal cuando mire a quien me faltaba. Jocsan literalmente parecía un _chango_ a comparación de los demás, se trepaba con tal facilidad que lo hacía ver tan fácil.

Al estar del otro lado, todos nos reunimos en mi camioneta.

-entonces te seguimos- pregunto Mirsha.

-si- afirme

-we- hablo José Luis, -nosotros iremos por unas cosas-

-orita te alcanzamos- esta vez fue Erick

Caminaron en sentido al carro de José Luis, un camaro 2011 color rojo con dos rayas negras, convertible. Atrás de él se fueron Erick, Flor, Qaren y Pepe.

-te esperaremos en el carro, bueno- dijo Mario

Y de la misma manera que los otros, con el se fueron, Mirsha, Ana, Jocsan

-vámonos pues- y Sharly y yo subimos a la camioneta, -nos espera una de las mejores fiestas-

Prendí la camioneta y a toda velocidad me dirigí hacia el rancho de mis padres, al transcurso de media cuadra, note que Mario me seguía por detrás. Ellos no sabían donde era, José Luis si sabía por eso el llegaría luego. El camino era un poco largo, tendríamos que salir de la ciudad y estar en la carretera como unos 20 minutos, después entraríamos a una zona sin pavimentar y después de otros 10 minutos llegaríamos al famoso rancho de mis padres.

No era la gran cosa, de hecho ni animales teníamos, era simplemente como una casa fuera de la ciudad, donde mi familia venia a pasar el _fin de semana_ y donde a veces hacíamos fiestas. En el medio se encontraba una pequeña colina donde él la sima estaba la casa en la cual nos hospedábamos. Tenía muchos árboles, era como estar en medio de un bosque.

Baje del carro y con las llaves que dejo mi padre a mí poder, pude abrir el gran candado de la puerta. Entro el carro de Mario, después entre yo y deje la puerta abierta para que entre luego el carro de José Luis.

-que genial- grito Mirsha, -ya quiero que empiece la diversión-

-te cansaras de tanta diversión amor- la abrazo Mario y pensé que ya empezarían con sus cursilerías

-a cachorear a otra parte por favor- murmure

-no seas enfadoso- dijo Mirsha

-ya sabes que bromeo-

Entramos a la casa y como si fuera la suya, todos empezaron distribuirse por dondequiera, Mario y Mirsha subieron al segundo piso, _¿a qué?_, no lo quiera saber. Ana y Jocsan fueron directo a la cocina y después de unos instantes en ella, regresaron cada quien con una botella en su mano.

-¿solo tienes esto?- dijo decepcionada Ana, -un simple vodka y la mitad de un tequila- miro la botella de Jocsan.

-con esto no duraremos ni 15 minutos- dijo Jocsan,

-no se preocupen- dije confiado, -yo se que José Luis ni mucho menos Erick nos defraudaran-

Y así fue como paso, después de esas palabras, no tardaron ni 5 minutos en llegar. Las primeras en entrar fueron las mujeres, Flor y Qaren, quienes traían unas bolsas de plástico, al ponerlas en la bolsa me di cuenta que eran, sobritas, sodas, agua y polvos para agua fresca. También note unas cuantas paletas saladas, y unos cerillos. Qaren de su bolsa saco, si no miento, 4 botellas de vodka, dos _absolut, un Smirnoff y un malibu._ Abrió otra y saco dos botellas de tequila. Después logre ver llegar a Pepe, Erick y José Luis quienes traían una bolsa cada uno, muy pequeñas para mi gusto. Las pusieron en la mesa.

-y aquí empieza la diversión- dijo Pepe, quien abrió su bolsa y contenía aproximadamente unas 20 bolsitas con un polvo blanco, como si fuera harina.

-y para quien prefiere las tomables- Erick saco unas botellitas pequeñas que contenían unas pastillas de colores.

-Benítez- grito José Luis, -aquí tienes una de muy buena calidad- tiro una bolsita que contenía una hierba color verde. Ya estaba limpia solo era cuestión de ponerla en el papel y prenderle fuego.

-ua we- dije agradecido, -pero donde conseguiste esto-

-tú no preguntes- contesto, -orita es tiempo de disfrutar el momento, luego nos preocupamos de donde vienen las cosas-

Y con esas palabras fue como decir _¡FUERA! _En una carrera, todos tomaron las cosas que quisieron y empezó la verdadera fiesta. La verdadera diversión. La cual tardaría mucho en terminar. Valla, que _buenos _amigos me tocaron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno aquí está la historia después de millones de años que no la escribia, la verdad espero qe les guste, tal vez no es lo que esperaban pero ps.. eso fue lo que salió.

Ya saben que cualquier cosa pegada a la realidad es pura coincidencia hahaha

Bueno me retiro ya saben que esto lo ago con todo el gusto para ustedes.

Saludos JL"

-.-.-.-.-.—

Soutracks

-.-.-.-.-.—

.com/watch?v=LBTXNPZPfbE [Leave Out All The Rest – Linkin Park]

.com/watch?v=_JQiEs32SqQ [Savin me – Nickelback]

.com/watch?v=kENIJsKdKzk [Walk it Out – UNK]


	3. Fiesta

FIESTA

Todo estaba listo, los _"mg2" _estaban preparados para la diversión. Todos tenían lista su bebida en la mano y uno que otro con un cigarro en la otra mano.

Las mujeres, muy con su estilo tenían bebidas preparadas, para ellas tener una cerveza en la mano era lo más _anticool _que podría pasarle a una mujer. Flor, Ana, Keren, y Mirsha tenían una bebida preparada por José Luis y Erick, todas la llevaban en un vaso transparente, con un líquido blanco, tenían hielos y el líquido estaba formado por refresco de limón con Vodka. La superficie estaba bañada con una leve capa de chile en polvo y para agitar dicha bebida llevaban una paleta con saladito que le daba un toque muy moderno a la bebida. La única diferencia entre las bebidas de las 4 chicas era que cada una había metido diferente tipo de pastilla. Supuestamente para agarrar más rápido la diversión.

En cambio Qaren, quien aun estaba en la mesa donde se encontraban todas las cosas, no dependía de nadie más para preparar sus bebidas. Ella tomo su vaso y comenzó a mesclar de todo un poco, vodka, tequila, cerveza, chile, alguna que otra pastilla, y claro no podría faltar que de su bolsa sacara una botellita de su _"teco agridulce"_ que por supuesto tenía que llevar su bebida. El color de su bebida era entre un café chocolate y negro. Se miraba extraño y raro pero a fin de cuenta era su bebida y obvio se lo tomaría.

Por otra parte, los hombres, todos sin ninguna acepción traían un bote de cerveza en la mano, y también todos con su cigarro en la otra. A ellos no les importaba nada de verse "cool" o no verse, ellos eran felices simplemente tomando y fumando.

El ambiente estaba bien, pero Erick sabia que faltaba algo, así que salió de la casa y fue directo hacia un carro, de ella saco una maleta pequeña, se acerco a la mesa de centro y saco una pequeña laptop y unas bocinas. Las conecto y después de cierto tiempo empezó a sonar una fuerte música, era música electrónica, la favorita de él, también de los demás.

-eso es todo- grito José Luis, -tu si sabes-

-vamos- del otro lado del cuarto Keren grito, -es hora de mover estos cuerpos-

Las chicas se acercaron al centro de la habitación, rodearon a Erick y cada una empezó a bailar de una manera tan seductora, como si quisieran tener algo más con él. Parecían profesionales, ninguna mujer se comparaba a las bellas curvas de estas chicas.

-que lastima que son mis amigas- murmuro Erick, -porque si no fuera así ya me las hubiera llevado a todas a la cama-

Ellas rieron

Los hombres, por supuesto que no perdieron el tiempo, y se fueron acercando también, primero fueron José Luis, Pepe, Jocsan y Mario. Y a lo último llegaron Benítez y Sharly. Todos formaron un circulo, cada quien bailaba muy a su estilo, era grandioso para ellos, no muchos logran tener tantos amigos para pasar tan buen tiempo. Al fin y al cabo esos son los recuerdos que tendrán para siempre.

La el día se fue convirtiendo en noche y ellos seguían disfrutando, tomando, fumando y consumiendo la droga. Todos ya estaban bien "pa'rriba", pero claro aún faltaba más.

-oye Benítez- José Luis le hablo, -no tienes de casualidad una baraja por ahí-

-creo que sí, ¿Por qué?- pregunto Benítez, -no me digas que te pondrás a jugar baraja, tan grave ya estas- rio

-no we, es que quiero mostrarles un juego que nos pondrá así bien _poderosos_-

-si un juego- grito Mirsha, -me encantan los juegos-

-está bien vamos a jugar- dijeron los demás

-vengo- agrego Benítez, -iré a buscarlas-

-bueno por mientras iré explicando el juego- volteo hacia los demás y se sintió acosado por un momento, ya que todos lo miraban, -bu-bueno esto es muy sencillo de aprender, miren- saco una hoja de su billetera y la mostro a los demás ,-esta lista son las reglas del juego, que son las siguientes:-

A: tomas

2: todos toman

3: toma el de la derecha

4: toma el de la izquierda

5: Fondo

6: Todos fondo

7: cadena fondo

8: centro

9: Toma centro

10: Gato

J: Dedito

Q: Yo nunca

K: comodín

-el juego es fácil, solo toman una carta y depende del número o letra, tendrás que hacer lo de la lista... ¿algún problema?-

-si- dijo Flor, -¿Qué quieres dar a entender con _cadena fondo_? Es que si entiendo lo de fondo, pero ¿cadena?-

-eso quiere decir que cuando te toque la carta "7" todos aremos fondo, pero todos dejaran de tomar hasta que el de su lado derecho termine, y pues así se hace la cadenita y empieza el que le toco la carta, ¿entendiste?-

-creo- murmuro

-yo tengo otra duda- pregunto Jocsan, -que significa "centro" y "toma centro"-

- o si cierto, esperen- José Luis fue a la mesa donde se encontraban los vasos en los que tomaban, -miren, aquí- coloco en vaso en medio de la mesa donde todos podrían verlo, -cuando a alguien le toque centro, echara un pequeño chorro de su bebida, y eso será todo. Y pues obvio al que le toque toma centro, se lo tomara-

-que chilo- rio Jocsan

-y los de "gato", "yo nunca", "dedito" que son- pregunto Mario

-pensé que se lo sabían- dijo un poco decepcionado José Luis, pero continúo, -a quien le toque "gato" se convertirá en un tipo sirviente para los demás, ara lo que les plazca a los demás, como traerles una cerveza, un cigarro, incluso ayudarles a ir al baño- todos rieron, -el "yo nunca" consiste en al que cada uno va diciendo algo que nunca allá hecho en su vida, y si alguno de los demás ya lo ha hecho debe tomar un trato de su bebida, y todos tenemos que decir algo-

-que fuerte- dijo Sharly, -pero me gusta-

-y por ultimo- continuo José Luis, -el "dedito" es aquel que le toque parara su dedo meñique a la vista de todos, y cuando nadie se dé cuenta lo bajara, y si nadie se da cuenta, todos tomaran y pues ese es el juego, ¿les gusto?-

-está un poco enredoso- comento Qaren, -pero a jugarlo-

-yo no escuche nada- llego Benítez con la baraja en la mano, -explica de nuevo-

-que flojera we- José Luis le dio un golpecito, -mejor con el juego aprenderás-

-está bien- acepto

-bueno pues ágamos un circulo- dijo José Luis, -y empezar la primera ronda-

Sin quejarse todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, hicieron el circulo, bueno más bien era un ovalo, pero estaba parejo, el circulo quedo de la siguiente manera, empezando por Benítez, y en sentido de las manecillas seguían, Ana, Pepe, Sharly, Mirsha, Mario, Keren, Qaren, Jocsan, José Luis, Flor, y por ultimo Erick. Y así fue como empezó la primera ronda.

PRIMERA RONDA:

_Benítez. 9 de corazón. Toma centro._

-y si no hay nada- le pregunto a José Luis, -¿Qué se supone que haré?-

-pues tienes una gran suerte cabron, porque no aras nada- rio

-que chingon soy- alzo la barbilla presumiendo.

-ahora me toca a mí- dijo Ana.

_Ana. 4 de tréboles. Toma izquierda._

-ha lo siento Pepe- se rio, -pero tendrás que tomar-

-no te preocupes tanto- tomo su bote de la mesa, -yo soy bueno para esto, de todos modos es solo un trago- llevo la abertura de su cerveza a su boca y tomo un gran trago, -listo-

_Pepe. 5 de tréboles. Fondo._

-creo que yo seré el primero en perder- dijo, -soy el que hasta ahora ha tomado mas-

-deja de hablar- dijo Qaren, -y tómatela toda-

-ya pues- miro con mirada de acusación a Qaren. Tomo aire y empezó a ingerir el resto de su cerveza, fue tan rápido que todos tenían cara de asombro, en promedio se tomo la cerveza en menos de 20 segundos, lo que hacia la práctica. –Valla, si que estaba helada-

_Sharly. 8 de diamantes. Centro. _

-pff esto no es nada para mí- rieron todos al saber que no haría absolutamente nada, se levanto y le hecho un chorro de cerveza al vaso del medio.

-pobre del que le toque tomarse el centro- dijo su hermana Mirsha, -que asco tomar de donde tomo mi hermano-

-que graciosa hermana- y rieron todos.

_Mirsha. 3 de espadas. Toma el de la derecha._

-ahí te va mi regalo hermano- murmuro con su sonrisa marcada.

-gracias hermana, no tenias porque hacerlo- tomo su cerveza y tomo un gran trago que paso inmediatamente, -que rica-

_Mario. 9 de diamantes. Toma centro._

-hay amor- dijo Mirsha, -te tocara tomar donde podría haber babas de mi hermano-

-hahaha no te preocupes amor- murmuro Mario al tiempo que tomaba el vaso del centro, -esto es como agua para mí- en menos de 5 segundos el vaso ya estaba vacío, -ni lo senté-

_Keren. 2 de diamantes. Todos toman._

-ven- dijo Keren, -para que vean que aquí se hace lo que yo diga, así que todos a tomar- todos rieron pero como ella dijo, todos le hicieron caso, tomaron sus botes, y las mujeres sus vasos y tomaron un trago de su bebida-

_Qaren. 9 de trébol. Centro._

-que mal- dijo Qaren, -yo quería hacer algo y viene este "centro" y no hago nada, que chiste tiene. Yo digo que se vuelva a repetir-

-ni modos dijo Benítez, -así es el juego-

-pues ya no me gusto- se resigno

_Jocsan. 4 de espadas. Toma izquierda._

-bienvenido sea- dijo José Luis quien era el que se encontraba a la izquierda de Jocsan, -todo sea por ustedes- y empino su bote y tomo un trago.

_José Luis. 2 de espadas. Todos toman._

-listos todos- dijo José Luis, -a la cuenta de tres, 1, 2,3- y todos empinaron su bebida y tomaron otro trago mas.

Flor. 3 de corazón. Toma el de la derecha.

-se me hace que esto está arreglado- se quejo flor,

-¿Por qué?- le dijo José Luis

-todos te tocan a ti-

-hahaha es suerte de ebrio- rio y se tomo un trago de su cerveza, la peso y se dio cuenta que ya se la había acabado, -iré por otro-

-mejor traite la hielera- le dijo Erick, -así no nos levantamos-

-ya voy amo- rieron todos.

_Erick. 5 de espadas. Fondo._

-si- dijo Erick, -es el que yo quería- y sin pensarla dos veces tomo su bote y realizo el famoso fondo que todos conocen, calculando el tiempo tardo 15 segundos, ya que su cerveza ya no tenía tanta.

Y así fue como acabo la primera ronda.

Para ese momento todos estaban un poco borrachos, bueno no un poco estaban borrachos. El juego les había dado, digamos un impulso para empezar a tomar sin control. Además ellos ya habían tomado antes del juego. Todos reían, decían estupideces que les habían ocurrido en su vida, hablan mal de las personas que les sacaban el tapón, las mujeres se secreteaban cosas que solo ellas podían saber, como hablar de hombres, los que tenían mejor cuerpo, con los que andarían y entre otras cosas. Los hombres hablaban casi cosas similares, pero obviamente de mujeres, con quienes les gustaría acostarse, con quien les gustaría tener una aventura y otras cosas más. Uno de los efectos más notorios de la cerveza ya se había apoderado de ellos. _Decir la verdad._

SEGUNDA RONDA:

-vamos por la segunda- dijo Qaren muy animada, -esto cada vez se pone mejor-

-empecemos pues- acepto Keren

Todos tomaron de nuevo su posición y pusieron las cartas en medio de la mesa y empezaron:

_Benítez. 5 de diamantes. Fondo._

-muy bueno para empezar- afirmo y tomo su bote, el cual ya le quedaba menos de la mitad pero no quiso decir para que los demás pensaran que toma mucho, se lo acerco y con tragos continuos empezó a engullir el líquido amarillento.

-listo- saboreo y sonrió.

_Ana. J de espadas. Dedito._

Ana puso una cara de interrogación, al parecer no había entendido lo que quería decir _dedito_.

-Tenias que ser tu Ana- se burlo José Luis, -mira levanta tu mano-ella la alzo y siguió todas sus instrucciones, -ahora solo deja parado el dedo meñique, y así déjalo hasta que tú quieras-

-y cuál es el chiste de esto, estar aquí como estúpida-

-pues cada quien esta como quiere- agrego Flor,

-muy graciosa- dijo Ana

-así te quedaras hasta que tú quieras- continuo José Luis, -nosotros seguiremos jugando y tu bajaras el dedo cuando te plazca y si nadie se da cuenta, todos tomaremos. Y si alguien se da cuenta el se salvara-

-está bien-

_Pepe. 2 de corazón. Todos toman._

-ya te extrañaba cerveza- agrego y miro a todos, -listos, ¡YA!- todos se asustaron de lo rápido que Pepe había contado, pero eso no evito que se empinaran sus bebidas. –Gane- miro a su alrededor y todos seguían tomando aun, unos tomaban el trago obligatorio, otros tomaban dos y los que querían mas tomaban hasta 4 tragos.

_Sharly. 6 de espadas. Todos Fondo._

-no me gusta hacer fondo- se quejaron algunas mujeres,

-ni pedo- dijo Sharly, -reglas son reglas-

Tomaron su bebida y esperaron a que Sharly con una seña diera el inicio de los fondos. Cada uno empino su bebida y comenzó la carrera de tomar todo el líquido de su vaso o bote. Algunos tuvieron que levantarse para no derramar el alcohol que empezaba a salir de su boca por tanta presión dentro. Los primeros en terminar fueron de mujeres, Qaren, Mirsha. De hombres fueron todos, ya estaban muy bien curtidos. Después terminaron Keren, Flor y Ana.

-vamos a terminar bien botados- dijo Jocsan, -así que apartado el sillón- río

-para que apartas- dijo Keren, -no vas a terminar ahí, ni sabrás donde terminaste así que calla y continuemos-

Mirsha. 5 de trébol. Fondo.

-¡que!- grito Mirsha, -me acabo de terminar mi bebida, y otra vez hare fondo, tardare mucho haciéndola de nuevo-

-no te preocupes- dijo su novio, -para no tardar tanto, tendrás que tomarte este bote- tomo uno de la hielera, le quito el hielo, lo abrió y se lo dio. –Has este fondo por mí-

El alcohol que ya corría por las venas de muchos hacia que no midieran las consecuencias de tal combinación. Muchos saben que al combinar vodka con cerveza puedes correr el riesgo de "cruzarte". Pero nadie dijo nada.

Mirsha tomo el bote y con un gran valor empezó a tomar. Desde el inicio de hasta el fin. Tardo unos cuantos minutos. Mientras los demás miraban con tal asombro el poder de Mirsha ante la cerveza. Termino y del fuerte impulso tiro el bote al terminarlo y eructo.

-esa es mi hermana-

-tenía que ser una mujer- agregaron las chicas

-no es algo que nosotros no podamos- contestaron ellos

-ya empezaran los machistas-

-continuemos pues- interrumpió Mirsha quien parecía que empezaba a afectarle el alcohol.

_Mario. 8 de diamantes. Centro._

-lo que es tener poder, no haré absolutamente nada-

-suerte de perro- dijo Keren, -dale sigo yo-

_Keren. 10 de corazón. Gato._

-eso es malo verdad- su cambio de humor fue tan notorio que todos rieron, -no me parece gracioso-

-haber prima querida- dijo José Luis, -me puedes traer otra cerveza-

-tenía que ser tu juego- se levanto y fue directa a la hielera, -toma- lo dijo de un mal humor-

-ya no es para tanto Keren- dijo Ana, -alguien te cambiara orita-

No contesto.

_Qaren. Q de tréboles. Yo nunca._

-yo empiezo- dijo Qaren muy entusiasmada, -yo nunca he tenido una Orgia con más de 5 personas-

Todos empezaron a reír, y no por el término "orgia" si no porque quería decir que 4 personas ya habían estado junto con ella.

-¡que!- dijo Qaren,

-nada- dijo Ana, -brindemos por eso-

Levanto el vaso con licor y miro alrededor esperando que alguien más la levantara. Espero unos momentos y luego dijo:

-no se hagan los santos- uso su mirada matadora

-está bien,- dijo José Luis quien levanto su cerveza. –Salud por eso amiga-

-Ahora voy yo- grito Jocsan, -yo nunca me he depilado la ceja-

Todos guardaron silencio un momento y por efecto de eso, se soltaron a carcajadas.

-esa mamada que pedo- dijo Mario quien estaba recargado en el hombre de Mirsha y al parecer podría empezar a llorar de las risas que se soltaba.

-que... ustedes dijeron algo que nunca allá hecho y pues eso nunca lo he hecho-

-pues creo que nadie- dijo Pepe, y era cierto, nadie había levantado su mano para realizar el trago.

-bueno ahora yo- continúo José Luis, -yo nunca he Jugado al strep pocar-

-¡QUE!- grito Mirsha muy exaltada,-nunca lo has hecho, es algo súper genial verdad mi amor- miro a Mario el cual levanto su cerveza y se unió a Mirsha, -brindemos- y fueron los únicos que tomaron.

-mi turno- Flor se levanto y miro seriamente a todos, -yo nunca he mantenido relaciones sexuales-

Eso hiso reaccionar al grupo como si fuera explotada una bomba de risa. Fue mejor que un chiste, mejor que ver la caída de algún profesor, mejor que ver en vivo a las _LAVANDERAS_. Todos comenzaron a reír de tal manera que incomodaron por un momento a Flor. –se que todos ustedes ya deste, pero es lo único que se me ocurrió-

-no nos reímos por eso- dijo Keren entre carcajadas

-apoco te pusiste tan mal- señalo Sharly, -el día de la fiesta en la escuela-

-de que me perdí- el rostro de Flor fue completamente diferente.

-lo que pasa- se acerco Mirsha, -es que tu tampoco ya no eres virgen-

Se noto como un momento de Shock paso por el cuerpo de Flor, no sabía hacia dónde mirar, que hacer, ni mucho menos que decir.

-el día de la fiesta- agrego Qaren, -estabas tan mal, que terminaste tu sabes cómo-

-pe-pero- tartamudeo, -como es que-

-mira hacia tu lado- dijo Ana y apunto a su lado derecho donde se encontraba José Luis, -el te podrá explicar de una mejor manera-

-a mi ni me mires- dijo, -no fue todo por mi culpa, tu también tuviste mucho que ver, creo que al estar un poco pasadita de copas, te vuelves otra flor diferente-

No contesto

-pero no hay problema- continuo José Luis, -todo bien, esas cosas pasan siempre, entonces ¿todo bien?-

-supongo- no se escucho muy convencida, -pero no hay porque parar por esto, sigamos, pero antes, un brindis por todos nosotros que ya pasamos a ser adultos-

Todos levantaron sus copas muy orgullosos de haber perdido ese _pedazo_ de ellos.

-bueno después de este momento de tensión- murmuro Erick, -es mi turno, yo nunca me he tirado un pedo en la cama y haber metido la cabeza para olerlo-

Erick era experto en estas cosas, siempre salía con cualquier mamada para hacer reír a sus buenos amigos. Esa era su manera de decirles _los quiero_, se podría decir que sin él la fiesta no sería la misma.

-estuvo buena esa- agrego José Luis,

-entonces quien le tomara- pregunto Erick

-obvio que nadie- dijo Qaren, -quien aria tal cochinada-

Y así fue, nadie levanto la mano. Ese _"yo nunca"_ fue completamente en vano pero sí que saco unas cuantas carcajadas.

-bueno- era turno de Benítez, -yo nunca me he masturbado enfrente de una persona-

-ya vas a empezar con tus cochinadas tu también- se quejo Keren

-que apoco no te gustaría hace...-

-cállate Benítez- interrumpió Keren,

-bueno momento de levantar la copa-

Solo Hubo 4 manos arriba. Mujeres= Qaren y Mirsha. Hombres= Mario y Jocsan.

-no me digan- dijo sorprendida Ana

-no quiero hablar de esto- dijo Jocsan, -es cosa del pasado-

-lo mío ya se lo saben chamacas- dijo Qaren

-y ustedes- pregunto Pepe

Mirsha y Mario se miraron de reojo y solo dijeron:

-ustedes saben, loqueras de novios-

-¡ya ahora yo ¡- animada dijo Ana, -yo nunca he grabado un video mientras estoy en la cama con alguien-

-obvio nadie- dijo Mirsha

-solo a ti se te ocurre decir eso- agrego Flor

-yo solo decía- dijo Ana y tomo asiento, -todo puede pasar y con eso de que está de moda... pues tal vez alguien lo hizo-

-la más adecuada para hacer eso eres tu- rio Qaren

-estuve apunto de hacerlo- dijo indignada, -pero no lo hice okeys-

-está bien- dijo Pepe, -continuare porque no quiero peleas aquí, yo nunca he podido lamber el codo con la lengua-

-no mames- gritaron Erick, Mario, José Luis, -nosotros tampoco-

Las risas en este grupo eran muy constantes, se podría decir que era el grupo perfecto de amigos, nacieron para estar juntos. Y ellos mismos sabían que para eso estaban ahí. No importaba que anduvieran en malos pasos, que reprobaran ni nada de eso. Pero los momentos que ellos compartían juntos eran cosas que nunca llegarían a olvidar.

-te la aventaste- agrego Benítez

-después de tanto esperar- dijo Sharly, -es mí turno, yo nunca he tenido sexo oral-

-¡QUE!- Todos se levantaron de sus lugares a excepción de flor.

-es enserio- dijo su hermana

-no sé porque, pero no me llama mucho la atención-

-OMG! De lo que te pierdes amigo- dijo Mario, -es la mejor sensación-

-es neta- agregaron los demás.

-ahora me toca a mí- dijo Mirsha, -por fin, yo nunca he sido infiel-

-aww que linda mi amor- dijo Mario quien la abrazo y le dio un beso en la boca-

-ya empezaron con sus cursilerías-

-ya pues- se despego Mario, - diré el mío, yo nunca he besado a alguien de mi mismo sexo-

-¡QUE FUERTE!- grito Pepe, -levantemos las copas- miro a los demás esperando que levantaran su mano, -no me salgan con esto, es lógico que todos hemos tenido una aventura así-

-esperen- dijo José Luis, -no quiere decir que allá tenido una aventura así, pero yo si he besado a un hombre y debo de aclarar que fue por una apuesta, por más de 100 pesos yo hago lo que sea- termino y levanto su cerveza,

-eres más fácil que la tabla del uno José Luis- se burlo Erick, -pero pues acepto que yo también lo he hecho-

-y de ustedes las mujeres- dijo Benítez, -quien lo ha hecho-

-yo- dijeron Ana y Qaren al mismo tiempo que levantaban su soda con vodka,

-yo lo hice por apuesta también- afirmo Ana, -al igual que José Luis-

-y yo lo hice por diversión- río Qaren.

-¿alguien más?- pregunto Jocsan, -desde cuando tenemos tanta desconfianza-

-aunque no lo crean- murmuro Flor, -pero yo también lo he hecho-

Todos miraron a la más "inocente" del grupo y algunos tenían cara de no comprender, y otros más reían.

-veo que no eres tan inocente como pensábamos- hablo Keren, -por eso me caíste muy bien, pronto sabremos todo lo que hay escondido dentro de ti, pero por mientras, como siempre lo mejor a lo ultimo- presumió, -me toca a mi decir el ultimo "yo nunca" y ya que estamos en temas muy íntimos yo diré que yo nunca he usado juguetes sexuales-

-pues nosotros los hombres- Sharly estaba hablando por los demás, -creo que nunca usamos ni usaremos un juguete de esos, así que eso va para ustedes- miro hacia las mujeres.

-yo nunca- dijo Qaren

-yo tampoco- agrego Flor,

-ni me miren- agrego Ana,

Todas las miradas cayeron sobre la última mujer que quedaba. Mirsha se acurruco en los brazos de Mario y con toda la pena del mundo dijo:

-no era mi intensión, quería saber cuál era la diferencia entre uno plástico y uno de carne y hueso-

Y así fue como termino ese juego, Mirsha tuvo el privilegio de dar el último trago y también dar las últimas risas para sus amigos, que a fin de cuenta eso era lo que realmente importaba.

El ambiente era uno de los mejores de todos, ellos sentados en un círculo, riéndose de las cosas más graciosas de la vida. Sin importar lo que le allá pasado a uno ni al otro. Ellos eran amigos, y siempre lo serian pase lo que pase. El dicho les quedaba perfecto a ellos. _"los amigos se cuentan con los dedos de la mano"_, pero para fortuna de los "MG2" ellos podían contar a sus verdaderos amigos con las dos manos juntas, y unos cuantos dedos de los pies.

El mundo, lo que los rodeaba, todo lo que no valía la pena, fue mandado por un tubo, ignorado, rechazado. Lo que realmente era importante para ellos, era estar juntos toda la noche. Ellos eran los MG2. Y así será hoy y siempre.

_**Palabras del autor**_

La amistad es una cajita de cristal. Pequeña, transparente, donde guardas allí dentro todos tus pensamientos, ideas, cariño y amor.  
Un cristal fino donde te reflejas. Material en el que están hechos tus sueños. Son porciones de tu corazón que intentas que no se rayen nunca.

Un amigo es más que una persona. Algo que no es físico, algo que siempre llevas. Es eso que recoges por el camino y guardas en tu cajita de cristal, cuidadosamente acomodado en su interior de terciopelo. Todo eso en lo que crees, en lo que confías, en lo que sientes.

Eso que más allá del mundo encuentras. Eso que te abraza cuando piensas que no puedes más. Algo que lamentas no ver. Porque el amigo no se ve, no se toca, no se huele. Simplemente lo sientes. Y, aunque se encuentre sentado a tu lado, tú nunca lo ves como la materia física que es. Su esencia oculta entre los pliegues del terciopelo de tu cajita de cristal.

A veces lo miras a los ojos. A veces sientes su presencia.  
Sin embargo, el amigo no es la persona que ves. Es la persona que sientes.

Es aquello por lo que darías todo.

Y por eso razón se encuentran en nuestra cajita de cristal.

_SE LES APRESIA MG2_


	4. Pepe

-.-.-.—

PEPE

-.-.-.-.-

_Cada beso, cada caricia era como una chispa que revoloteaba dentro de mi cuerpo, cada rose de su piel contra la mía era choque eléctrico. No sabía que era realmente lo que estaba pasando, pero lo que realmente yo sabía era que en ese momento, dentro de mí había millones sensaciones que me gustaban. _

_Juntábamos nuestros labios sin razón, como si fuera el último beso de nuestra existencia. Tocábamos nuestros cuerpos como si en cualquier instante fuéramos a desaparecer. Estábamos unidos de tal manera que nuestros cuerpos respiraban juntos. El rasgaba mi cuerpo mientras yo recibía cada impulso del otro. Era como si descargara su furia dentro de mí. _

_Abrazado uno del otro, no queríamos separarnos. Esta era una de las pocas veces que yo me sentía seguro a lado de otra persona, que podía disfrutar al máximo ese momento. Nunca desearía que acabara, quisiera que siempre estuviera ahí, nunca separarnos, poder estar siempre juntos. Pero... eso no podía pasar. Al salir de esta habitación, tendríamos vidas diferentes, las cuales nadie conocía._

_Y con ese último pensamiento, solo me deje llevar por el momento, no tenia cazo seguir pensando, al fin y al cabo, era un sueño irrealista, que nunca llegaría a cumplirse. Entre más rápido acabara, menos tendría que sufrir. Simplemente cerré mis ojos y deseé que todo terminara. Odiaba pasar por esto, empezar feliz y contento de estar con la persona que yo quería y en un instante pasar a pensar que estaba mal, pensar que solo vivir en un mundo que no existía._

_Daría mi vida por esa mirada cautivadora, porque cada palabra que dijeras fuera dedicada para mi, por besar esa boca que me derrite sin tener que tocarla, por pasar mis ojos de amor por cada parte de tu cuerpo, por poder sentirme siempre dentro de ti. Quiero que me hables con amor, que tu alma me ame como yo amo la tuya, te doy mi vida a cambio de esa sonrisa tuya que tanto me gusta. Si tu no fueras imposible, creo que yo sería siempre feliz, quisiera amarte tan solo una vez._

_Amo tanto esa manera en la que eres, y me duele tanto que no esté a tu lado, pero me hace tanto bien cuando pienso en ti, cuando me pintas ilusiones y me dejas corazones en el aire, al pensar, al creer que te tengo, al escuchar y soñar que conmigo es con quien hablas, esperando cualquier palabra para enamorarme, cada día más de ti, enamorarme de ese ser que escondes, de esa esencia dulce que dejas, de hacerme tan feliz con tan solo ser tu. Estoy enamorado, lo admito, pero sé que nunca lograre lo que yo quiero, pero nunca me cansare de perseguir esa ilusión que cada día me das, y que en este momento es lo que más importa._

_Y ese era yo, un simple muchacho quien estaba enamorado de una persona que solo la utilizaba, que tenía miedo de demostrar lo que quería en realidad. De quien en ese mismo momento podría ser la persona más romántica, sentimental y hermosa persona del mundo. Pero al amanecer, al igual que los hombres lobos regresan a su "estado normal" el regresaba a ser el hetero que todos pensaba que era, y yo quedaría en segundo plano._

_Ese momento llegaría a su final en cuanto el termine. Y simplemente despertaría de este sueño._

...

Un pequeño rayo de luz fue quien me despertó al posarse sobre mis ojos, me levante y sentí como la cruda empezaba a adueñarse de mi cuerpo. Sentía como empezaba aquel dolor molesto detrás de mi cabeza, sentía mi boca seca y mi cuerpo muy cansado. Al sentarme descubrí que estaba completamente desnudo, toque cada parte de mi cuerpo para estar seguro que no tenía nada y al pasar mi mano sobre la parte baja de mi estomago descubrí algo, una especie de baba seca. Me puse nervioso porque lógicamente sabía que era, mire a mi alrededor, y ahí estaba el creador de aquella baba en mi estomago.

Con el miedo de saber lo que había pasado después de la fiesta en la cual yo me puse bien para _arriba_, mire hacia el otro lado de mi cama, y encontré un bulto. Alguien había "dormido" conmigo, ¿pero quién? Podría apostar que todo fue un sueño, una fantasía que yo inconscientemente estaba haciendo real. Estire mi brazo lentamente con temor, estaba por llegar al borde de la cobija, listo para descubrir al personaje misterioso cuando mire alrededor y descubrí un pequeño _condón _que para mi estaba usado.

Mi mente tenía muy poco espacio para soportar todos los pensamientos que llegaron a ella al momento de saber quién era la persona que estaba acostada en la misma cama que yo. Esa espalda, esa cabellera, al tocar su piel fue la forma de comprobar que si era él. Jocsan estaba dormido en la misma cama que yo.

El contacto con mi piel, fue una manera de llamar su atención, empezó a moverse, se estiro y luego giro su rostro hacia mí, esa sonrisa que hacia estremecer cada parte de mi cuerpo solo podía pertenecer a una sola persona, el.

Su mirada al principio fue acogedora, como si estuviera alegre de que despertara a un lado de mí, pero después cambio a ser otro Jocsan. Su rostro mostraba preocupación, como si no supiera realmente lo que estaba sucediendo.

En mi rostro se pinto una sonrisa, porque para mí esa era la señal que me indicaba que aquello no fue un sueño, realmente había pasado.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- se levanto y al parecer no le preocupo estar desnudo.

-realmente- conteste y tome todo el valor posible, era la primera vez que hablaría tan directo con él, -a mi me ha gustado mucho-

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido

-tu... yo... exactamente no recuerdo muy bien pero sé que todo empezó cuando empezamos a hablar de la escuela, de futbol, trabajos, de nuestros futuros, de...-

-¿te gusto? Verdad- interrumpió con esa pregunta tan directa,

-si me gustas mucho- dije sin rodeos,

-tú sabes muy bien que me gustan las mujeres-

-lo sé- murmure, -tú has tenido novias, yo también las he tenido, orita tu andas libre, al igual que yo-

-¿Cómo es que paso esto?- su voz empezó a cambiar de tonalidad, se estaba agobiando.

-bueno la verdad no recuerdo... pero como te dije empezamos a hablar de cosas de la vida... pero sabes algo, tú empezaste, como lo haces siempre-

-mira amigo Pepe, te lo volveré a decir, tu sabes que yo no soy de los tipos que va a probar suerte, no soy como tu-

-tú sabes que no se trata de eso-

-alguien ha puesto algo en nuestras bebidas-

-estábamos con los plebes, como vas a creer que ellos pondrían algo en nuestras bebidas, tienes que aceptarlo, lo hiciste porque querías-

Guardo silencio, se quedo sin palabras. Conclusión, decía lo correcto.

-no tienes porque hacer esto mas difícil- dije

Odiaba estos momentos, donde el silencio parecía ser el nuevo lenguaje con el que la gente tenía que comunicarse.

-no tenemos porque estar sufriendo- respire, -porque la verdad no sabes cuánto yo sufro estar así-

-lo siento- murmuro, -pero tú sabes que no puedo-

-pero...-

Se agacho y empezó a tomar sus cosas, tratando de ignorar todo lo que yo quería decirle. Siempre fue así. Siempre lo mismo. Se cambio y sin decir nada, sin tratar de ser cortes o algo por el estilo, salió y me dejo a mí y mis sentimientos solos en aquel cuarto.

Siempre me pregunte, ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mi? siempre tener que pasar por el mismo dolor, creo que la vida no fue hecha para mí.

Me recosté sobre la cama donde pase una noche con la persona que podría querer por siempre, y solamente quise cerrar los ojos y pensar que aquello no había pasado. Mire por la ventana y mire que el día ya había empezando, y que manera de empezarlo.

No sé cuánto tiempo pase acostado, pensaba tanto que todo a mi alrededor desapareció. No había notado que estábamos en mi cuarto, no sabía cómo habrá salido Jocsan sin que se dieran cuenta. Tampoco recordaba que tenía que ir a la escuela, todo eso se había ido. Hasta que un pequeño golpe en mi puerta me hiso regresar.

-ya está listo el desayuno hijo- era la voz de mi madre, -ya te serviré-

Traducción: _ya levántate o si no, no desayunaras._

Entre al baño y levante la tapadera del inodoro, lo primero que hacia al levantarme era hacer mis necesidades. Me sorprendió que la cruda había desaparecido, yo creo que después de mucha tensión y estrés. Tome mi cepillo de dientes y empecé a lavarme los dientes [_obvio :I] _hice todo lo de mi aseo persona en un tiempo record, no quiera que mi madre viniera y viera todo lo que paso en esta habitación, tome la ropa sucia, llena de cerveza, olor a cigarro, y otro tipo de _líquidos_ y la metí al bote de la "ropa sucia".

Al estar en la entrada de mi cuarto, mire si no había nada extraño que pudiera notar mi madre si de casualidad se metía a mi cuarto, al mirar bien no encontré nada, era el mismo cuarto de siempre, así que cerré la puerta y baje.

Mi mama tenía razón, ya estaban todos en la mesa, mi padre, mi madre, y mis dos hermanos, el menor y el mayor. Yo era el único que faltaba. Me senté y empezó a comer, todo estaba muy silencioso, más de lo normal. Podía sentir que algo estaba mal, algo no encajaba en esta mesa.

-ocupamos hablar contigo- menciono mi padre un poco serio,

-queremos saber porque Jocsan pasó la noche en tu habitación-

Aproveche que tenía un bocado de comida en la boca y me puse a pensar, después de pasarme la comida, empezaría a habar pero mi madre interrumpió de nuevo.

-ayer en la noche no los escuchamos entrar a la casa- dejo los cubiertos y cruzo los brazos, -hay algo que nos quieras decir al respecto-

-solo se quedo a dormir en mi casa- dije como escusa, -eso que tiene de malo, siempre lo hace, porque ahora vienen y me alegan-

-mira hijo- dijo cortésmente su madre, -nosotros ya sabemos que es lo que pasa aquí-

-es lo que te digo mama, solo se quedo a dormir porque ayer llegamos muy noche de la fiesta-

-hijo- esta vez fue mi padre, -solo escucha a tu madre-

-solo queremos ayudar-

-¡que no entienden que no pasó nada!-grite.

Fue tanta mi rabia que simplemente me levante de la mesa y me fui. Parece que todo mundo se puso desacuerdo, hoy era el día de _"molesten a pepe"._

Tome mis cosas, salí por la puerta (obviamente ¬¬) y tome rumbo hacia la escuela. Mis oídos captaron como desde la casa, mi madre y mi padre empezaban a gritar que regresara, que fuera con ellos. Pero sintiéndolo mucho, así no seria. Saque mis audífonos de la mochila y me puse a escuchar música evitando el ruido de los demás.

_-música al azar-_

_Llegan los 16 y es de concreto_

_El peso de tener que aparentar_

_Que no se entere nadie del secreto_

_Mira de quien te fuiste a enamorar_

_Que nadie vea..._

_Naciste siendo sol, y siendo luna...(8'')_

A veces me preguntaba porque traía música que envés de ayudarme, podría empeorar mi situación. Y esa no era la única canción de ese tipo, traía millones, puse "pausa" pero no quite los audífonos de mis oídos, quería pensar que no había un mundo que me rodeara, que solo era yo.

_Pensamientos..._

No sé si esto estaba bien. No sé si esto me corresponda, la verdad es que ni sé si es lo correcto. Lo único que puedo jurar es lo que siento por él. Asisto a una escuela común y corriente, según esto "de las mejores". Tengo compañeros comunes, todos centrados en lo que les importa. Mis mejores amigos siempre estaban ahí para mí, aunque a veces pienso que en realidad quieren a una máscara que por años he cargado por dentro. Sentirte diferente a los demás es sentir un dolor que te va consumiendo poco a poco por dentro. Piensas que algún día llegara a entenderte y dirán _–no me importa que seas gay-_, pero lo cierto es que siempre hay algo que no termina por gustarte y terminas mas incomodo. En fin, podría pensar tantas cosas, pero ya estaba llegando a la escuela.

No tenia muchas ganas de hablar con los plebes, así que solo camine hacia mi salón, tratando de ignorar lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, evite cualquier tipo de atención, no quería escuchar mi nombre, simplemente bloquee mi cerebro y lo limite a caminar.

Como siempre, yo era uno de los primero en llegar al salón de clases, al entrar solo había unos 3 o 4 bancas ocupadas, no preste atención quienes las ocupaban, si no simplemente me senté cerca de la ventana, agache mi cabeza y espere a que este día acabara.

Ya estaba arto de todo esto, algún día yo podría llegar a ser feliz, llegaría el día que yo pueda caminar por la calle, o tan siquiera por la escuela tomado de la mano de aquella persona de la cual yo estoy enamorado. Poder presumir y decir, _mira el es mi novio_, sin temor a la ignorancia de los demás. Al mirar películas y mirar lo felices que eran las personas. Muy seguido me cuestionaba. ¿Por qué mi vida no podía ser así? Esa si podría ser la pregunta del millón.

-esta buena la cruda ¿no?-

Levante el rostro y frente a mí se encontraba la cara de Erick quien al parecer venia muy feliz.

-no es eso- dije, -son otras cosas-

-ja!- rio, -como siempre tu tratando de ocultar la cruda-

-ya te dije que no es eso-

-bueno pues te creeré- dijo indignado, -pero mira a tu querido amiguito- miro hacia la puerta, -parece que a él si le pego fuerte-

El día no podría estar mejor. _–dije con mi típico sarcasmo- _por la puerta iba entrando Jocsan, con una cara que yo mismo no podría describir: su cabello era color café oscuro, pero esta vez lo traía todo alborotado y al parecer con polvo, pareciera como si lo hubieran usado de escoba. Sus ojos rojos, ojeras que casi cubrían todo su rostro, el uniforme todo arrugado, podría apostar que el bóxer de rallas que recogió de mi cuarto eran los mismos que traía. _(No quise pensar eso así que lo deje de hacer)_

-la escuela para vagabundos está del otro lado- bromeo Erick

-cállate pendejo- dijo Jocsan

-que humor- se acomodo en su silla, -mejor ahí te lo dejo Pepe, tu solo sabes cómo controlarlo-

Guarde silencio, coloque las manos en mi frente y solo cerré los ojos sin pensar en nada. Sentí como alguien se sentaba a lado mío, de seguro era Jocsan, quien todas las clases se sentaba junto a mí, si lo pensaba mejor, todas las clases estaba junto a mí, y al parecer nadie lo notaba más que yo.

Sentí como su brazo tubo contacto con el mío, no tubo reacción alguna, al parecer no le incomodaba ese contacto. Lo mire sin que se diera cuenta y estaba mirando hacia enfrente, sin ninguna expresión, más que sueño y rostro de crudo. Estuve a punto de hablarle, no podía estar sin hablarle, pero dentro de mi algo dijo _¡NO!_ Ya basta seas el que siempre sale perdiendo, el que pide perdón, el utilizado, el que se la pasa sufriendo por gente como él.

Me atreví a mirarlo por última vez y el estaba escribiendo algo en su cuaderno, _ahora que quiere decirme_ dije dentro de mí. Una carta diciendo lo mucho que lo siente, o mejor aun diciéndome que me quiere o que me necesita. O tal vez eso es lo que yo quería que escribiera.

-joven Pepe- esa voz no era de Jocsan, era de alguien más, -¿me podría decir de que estamos hablando?-

Mire hacia enfrente y la maestra estaba frente de mi. La clase ya había comenzado, mire a los demás y el salón ya estaba lleno. Mire a todos: Mario, Mirsha, Flor, Keren, José Luis, Qaren, B, ¡TODOS! _No sé cómo llegaron todos tan rápido. _Las miradas estaban posadas en mi, empezó a sentir un poco de vergüenza, no sabía que decir, mi mente estaba congestionada de y fue cuando sentí como Jocsan me pasaba un pedazo de papel por debajo del escritorio. Trate de leerla lo más pronto posible:

"_estamos hablando sobre la importancia de los paréntesis en las ecuaciones matemáticas"_

-perdón maestra me distraje un poco- comente, -pero si estaba poniendo atención-

-entonces si me hace el favor dígame ¿de que estábamos hablando?-

-estábamos hablando de que siempre tenemos que poner paréntesis en las ecuaciones o podremos llegar a confundirnos-

-a la próxima lo saco de la clase, está bien-

-bien-

-bueno como les decía...-

-gracias- le murmure a Jocsan en voz baja, -no tenias porque haberlo hecho-

-no te preocupes- dijo sin voltear a mirarme, -para esos somos los amigos ¿no?-

-claro- lo dije sin la gran alegría que un amigo agradecería a otro, pero es que como quería que encontrara esa "felicidad" después de todo lo que hiso, con trabajo podía estar a su lado. Y así fue como pasamos la mayoría de las clases, el se sentaba junto a mí como si no hubiera hecho el daño, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, pero desgraciadamente, el era así, y en una noche no se lo quitaría.

Llego el descanso entre clases, todos nos reunimos donde siempre, me senté en el tronco del árbol en silencio. Escuchaba a los demás sin importar que me metiera en sus conversaciones. En la mesa estaban todas las chicas, hablando obviamente de cosas de mujeres, pero, yo si entendía sus pláticas, discutían de moda, hombres, y los intereses de cada una. Parecía como si esas pláticas excitaran su cuerpo, pensar que se pondrían en la noche o con que hombre deseaban bailar. Por otra parte los hombres estaban separados en dos grupos, Mario, Benítez y Jocsan estaban en la cancha de básquet jugando entre ellos mismos, y Erick, Sharly y José Luis estaban sentados viéndolos y al mismo tiempo platicaban sobre lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, bueno más bien Erick les contaba donde había amanecido esta vez.

Platicas de siempre.

Pero al parecer nadie notaba como me sentía yo, todos centrados en lo suyo y que el "Pepe" se friegue con sus problemas. No soportaba la indiferencia de los demás, así que me levante y me fui, era lógico que nadie lo notaria, no recibí ningún reclamo, ni un _¿Por qué te vas? _NADA, ese día fue como si no hubiera estado en la escuela.

Brinque la cerca que siempre usábamos para salir desprevenidos de la escuela. Mire a mi alrededor por si alguien estuviera viendo mi "escape" pero no se encontraba nadie.

Tome un rumbo sin saber hacia dónde me dirigía. No quería estar en ningún lado, quería desaparecer, que nadie supiera donde estoy, volar, cualquier cosa para escapar de este mundo que no fue hecho para mí. Despertar y ser feliz, sin ningún temor. Pero... eso seguiría siendo un sueño que espero algún día realizar.

Miraba a la gente pasar a mi lado, todos al parecer eran felices, pareciera como si ninguno tuviera problemas, el único bicho raro era yo, todos sonreían, se abrazaban, jugaban, se besaban, hacían todo lo que yo no podía hacer. Muchos caminaban tomados de la mano de otra persona, presumiendo que ellos ya habían encontrado a su media naranja. Pero algo de repente llamo mi atención, mi mente se centro en dos manos, que para mi eran de dos hombres, y estaban juntas, sin importar lo que dijeran. _–estas alucinando- _dijo mi subconsciente. No importaba, yo tenía que saber qué es lo que ellos tenían que yo no podía tener.

Camine entre la gente, buscando a los dos hombres, llegue incluso a correr cuando desaparecían de mi vista, logre mirar sus dos cabelleras caminando al mismo ritmo, logre alcanzarlos a una distancia apropiada, que ellos no se sintieran observados por mí, ni que lograra desaparecer de mi vista. Seguí su camino por unos 5 o 6 minutos cuando doblaron en un callejón que nunca había visto. Al doblar no encontré a nadie, solo un callejón solo y sin salida. ¿Cómo es que habían desaparecido? Mire cada rincón del callejón, cada esquina, cada pared, incluso mire hacia el cielo, por estaban ahí. Pero nada. Me atreví a meterme a inspeccionar el callejón más a fondo, con el miedo de que me llegara pasar algo. Mientras más caminaba, más oscuro se hacía, llegue a tal punto que estuve a punto de ya no ver nada, gire vencido al saber que no había nada, agache la cabeza decepcionado y solo camine hacia la salida de dicho callejón. Estaba por llegar a la salida, lo distinguía por que ya estaba casi completamente iluminado, pero algo estaba mal en la luz, además de mi sombra, había otra más, estaba enfrente de mí esperándome. No sabía si levantar el rostro y mirar quien estaba cerca de mí, o seguir caminando e ignorar a esa persona.

-te perdiste amigo mío- su voz era totalmente desconocida para mi, pero en ella había algo que me provoco voltear a mirar. Tenía el pelo rubio como el sol en la mañana, sus ojos eran color verde, tenía grandes labios y una nariz respingada, llevaba puesta una camisa color azul celeste, y un pantalón libáis color oscuro, le quedaba muy bien, estaba tan pegada a su cuerpo que supuse que tenía bueno cuerpo.

-n-no- tartamudee, -es que... me equivoque de camino- di la espalda y seguí mi camino.

-no sabes por dónde entrar ¿verdad?- dijo aun después de irme

-¿entrar a donde?- la intriga me gano

-mira- murmuro y se acerco a mí y me tomo por la espalda, -los primerizos siempre pasan por esto, dicen que se perdieron, pero lo que pasa es que no tiene el valor suficiente-

No lograba entender, cual es el punto de su conversación.

-además, te vez muy pequeño para entrar a estos lugares- dio unas palmaditas en mi espalda, -no creo que te dejen entrar-

-pero no se dé que me hab...-

-ya sé que aremos- interrumpió, -yo sé donde nos podremos divertir también-

-¿Dónde?- una parte de mi estaba completamente en _shock_, y la otra parte decía que no le hallaba nada malo a esto, y que tenía que confiar en él.

-te invitare a mi casa, por ahí debo de tener algún licor, y si te gustan los cigarros pues podemos pasar a comprar unos, ¿Qué te parece?-

_NO, obvio dirás no, ni lo conoces y ya te anda invitando a su casa, esto se me hace muy sospechoso, di No._

-está bien- dije ignorando a esa vocecita en mi cabeza que estaba empezando a molestarme. –pero... no te conozco, ni sé dónde vives, y tu tampoco me conoces, como sabes que yo no iré de ladrón o algo así- exagere.

-algo dentro de mi me dice que eres buena persona, además, eres de los míos ¿Qué no?-

-¿de los tuyos?- conteste preguntando

-si llegaste aquí es que eres de mi _bando_-

-¿bando?-

-eres homosexual ¿verdad?-

Nunca nadie me había preguntado tan directamente, bueno de hecho, nunca me lo habían preguntado. Era una simple pregunta, la cual se contestaba con un "si" o un "no" pero algo me impedía responder, sería la primera persona en saberlo, y además ni lo conozco.

-aun no sales del closet, pero no te preocupes, de mi boca no saldrá nada-

Apoco seré muy obvio. O será acaso ese _radar _ que dicen tener las personas homosexuales para encontrar a gente como la suya.

-entonces ¿me acompañaras?-

-está bien- no había nada que perder, dije dentro de mi interior.

-vamos pues-

Salimos por fin de aquel sucio y feo callejón, y llegamos a la civilización otra vez, la gente caminaba normalmente, todo está normal.

-¿está lejos?- pregunte sin mirarlo directamente

-un poco, pero por eso no hay que preocuparse- apunto a un vehículo, -ese es mi carro, así que llegaremos en cualquier momento-

Su carro no era un auto del año, era un tsuru color verde, _normalito, _ llegamos a la puerta del acompañante y abrió la puerta y me invito a pasar. Por dentro el carro estaba forrado con piel color negra, olía muy bonito, entre vainilla y otro olor que no supe identificar. Subió y prendió el carro. En el camino platicamos muy a gusto, me pregunto lo normal que una persona preguntaría al conocer a alguien nuevo.

-me llamo Christian- se presento, -¿y tú te llamas?-

-me llamo José Adán, pero todos me dicen Pepe-

-mucho gusto Pepe-

-igual-

La plática fluyo naturalmente, descubrí que teníamos muchas cosas en común, y que le gustaban las mismas cosas que a mí.

Llegamos a unos apartamentos en el centro de la ciudad, eran un poco pequeños pero suficientes para una sola persona.

-¿no te da cosa vivir solo?-pregunte

-la verdad al principio si me dio mucho miedo- revelo Christian, -pero es un paso que tendré que dar algún día, incluso tu lo tendrás que dar también- repuso

-supongo-

-mira- grito feliz, -acabo de encontrar lo que tanto buscamos- saco de una gaveta de su cocina una botella color amarilla, sin ninguna etiqueta o nada grabado, -está muy rico este vodka, solo que no tenemos nada con que mezclarlo, la verdad es que me lo tomo puro, pero no se tu, tal vez por tu edad ni has tomado-

-pff- reí, -por dios, no me vengas con eso- dije con toda la confianza que ya teníamos, -si supieras todo lo que he hecho-

-valla valla- murmuro acercándose con dos vasos, -me gustan mucho los hombres con sorpresitas-

No sabía si eso lo tenía que tomar como un cumplido o una indirecta.

Se sentó enseguida de mi, sus piernas rozaban las mías. Me tendió un vaso con vodka, el tomo el suyo y levanto su vaso y dijo:

-brindemos por encontrarnos cada día a un nuevo amigo-

-salud-

El primer trago fue un poco fuerte para mí, no lograba identificar que vodka es del que tomábamos, no era Absolut, ni level, menos sky vodka, y no se parecía nada al Smirnoff, pero sabía que después de unos dos vasos mas, todo estaría normal.

-y nunca me dijiste que hacías en el bar gay-

-¿Qué bar?-

-el callejón, no te acuerdas-

-apoco era un bar gay- dije asombrado

-sí, no lo sabías, es un bar así "secreto" donde van las personas como tú y yo, y pasan buen rato, sin la molestia de los heteros-

-no la verdad no sabía-

-¿y cómo llegaste ahí?- pregunto

Como llegue, como llegue, como llegue...

-no se la verdad, yo creo que fue el destino, y mira aquí estamos dos nuevos amigos- el alcohol ya estaba haciendo efecto en mi, estaba más relajado.

-¿y que mas decía tu destino?- se acerco a mi oído y lo susurro de tal manera la piel se me erizo, no dije nada, solo deje que mis deseos me dejaran llevar.

Gire mi rostro para verlo, estaba tan cerca que nuestras narices se juntaron, sentía su respiración, sentía su mirada en la mía. Y estaba seguro que quería sentir sus labios en los míos. Sin temor ni muchos rodeos, tome la iniciativa y probé aquellos labios que tanto me llamaban. Al contacto algo dentro de mí se encendió, una chispa que siempre estaba apagada. Eran suaves, y dulces, cada movimiento era realmente excitante, sentía como su lengua exploraba mis labios y yo exploraba los suyos, era realmente caliente.

-esto es lo que buscabas- murmuro y me soltó por un momento, pero después se subió arriba de mí y continúo con sus besos.

Fue como la primera vez que bese a alguien, algo inolvidable e incomparable, mi mente estaba centrada en una sola cosa, y era continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. Los besos eran cada vez más intensos, más excitantes, me prendían tan rápido como se prender un fosforo al ser rozado en la lija.

Y creo que el también.

-se me olvido algo- dijo separándose de nuevo, -no te enseñe recamara-

Solo reí, y con sus manos, me guio hasta mi próximo destino.

Su cama era realmente cómoda, no se movía, eso hacía un poco más divertidos nuestros movimientos. El seguía sobre mí, al parecer su lugar era estar arriba. Sus besos nunca llegarían a aburrirme, pero sabía que ya era momento de la siguiente base.

-sigamos- mi turno de murmurarle, y sabia que el entendería.

-veo que te subestime demasiado- rio y se movió hacia un cajón de su tocador, -toma- y tiro un cuadrito plateado que cayó cerca de mí.

-esta será tu prueba final- su tuno prendió el último rincón de mi.

Todo era tan perfecto, era como si al fin mi sueño fuese hecho realidad. Después de sufrir toda la mañana, después de sentirme solo, descubrí que siempre hay algo bueno, que tarde o temprano llegaría.

La prueba final, fue lo mejor que pudo pasar, sentir todo los sentidos en mi piel, sentirme tan frágil y descubierto, saber que dos personas pueden llegar a fusionarse de tal manera, era algo nuevo para mí, algo que nunca había experimentado de esa manera. En algún momento llegue a pensar que era mentira todo lo que decían acerca del "acto" pero estaba equivocado, descubrí que no era la persona que me acompañaba, si no los sentimientos que yo involucraba. Todo siguió como las cosas tienen que continuar, descubrí posiciones que nunca en mi vida pude haber imaginado: me sabia las normales, _"caballito", "el misionero", "la gran V". Pero nunca imagine posiciones como "la hélice", "la silla", "el grillo" entre otras._

Y eso no fue lo mejor. Lo mejor fue cuando llegamos al final, fue una experiencia, que la verdad, no podía explicar, era como si un rayo entrara en mi cuerpo e hiciera que mis sentidos se activaran y mandaran tantas señales al cerebro. Fue tan fuerte al sensación que respirar costaba trabajo. Gran inicio conlleva un gran _FINAL_. Sabias palabras.

Definitivamente, el mejor momento de mi vida.

Nos recargamos sobre la sobrecama, prendió un cigarro y me dio otro a mí.

-hace que la sensación dure un poco más-

-veo que tu también sabes mucho- después solté un jalón de humo.

-mientras pasan los años, uno va aprendiendo cosas nuevas- continuo, -así como aprendiste cosas nuevas hoy, afuera te esperan muchas más- declaro.

-me gustaría seguir aprendiendo de ti- primera indirecta.

-yo no te podre enseñar todo- rio, -de seguro hay muchas más personas afuera, que saben más cosas que yo-

-no lo creo, no hay nadie mejor que tu- segunda indirecta, y aun nada.

-hay muchos peces en el mar Pepe, y de seguro uno está esperando-

-lo dudo- en mi mente apareció la imagen de mi mejor amigo, quien yo quería que fuera más que un amigo. –ese pez no es de los nuestros-

-es ese tal Jocsan ¿cierto?-

-quien te dijo- me sorprendió que supiera el nombre de mi amigo.

-no dejaste de decirlo cuando estábamos teniendo sexo-

-es enserio- dije avergonzado

-si- dijo indiferente, -pero no hay nada de qué avergonzarte, pasa muy seguido, además, solo hicimos esto por diversión, porque lo necesitábamos, nuestros cuerpos lo necesitaban, en ocasiones no sabemos cómo lograr hacerlo con esa personita especial, y por eso buscamos a los demás, para lograr saciar esa necesidad física. Y eso es lo que acabamos de hacer- seguía hablando, sin pensar que significaban esas palabras para mi, -por eso no me molesto, tú tienes tu amor, yo tengo el mío, pero al parecer los dos no logramos llegar a su corazón-

-...-

-esa es la parte difícil para nosotros-

-eso veo- mi voz sonaba un poco diferente, como si toda esa alegría, emoción y excitación, se hubiera desvanecido.

-pero ya sabes- se acerco a mí, -siempre estaré aquí-

No conteste, no hallaba que decir, mi mente estaba en colapso, que es lo que había hecho.

_Brrrr_

_Brrrr_

_Brrrr_

Algo vibro, al parecer a Christian no le pareció molestar, me levante y busque aquello que hiciera tal sonido. Me baje de la cama y mire hacia mi ropa y fue cuando mire mi pantalón y supe de donde provenía el sonido. Saque mi celular de la bolsa y mire la hora, 8:56 pm. _Dios mío _como pudo hacerse tan tarde tan rápido.

-creo que me iré- le dije a Christian al tiempo que me ponía de vuelta mi ropa. –me están buscando-

-¿tus padres?- pregunto aun acostado en la cama tapado con una sabana.

Mire el celular, abrí el mensaje, para mi gran sorpresa, consuelo y nostalgia, provenía de Jocsan.

_Pasare por ti como siempre, nos vemos en la entrada del "dren" y de ahí nos vamos a la juntada del grupo, te veo pronto._

PORQUE CHINGADOS HACE ESTO.

Que acaso este hombre no tiene sentimientos, que acaso no ve que me está doliendo todo lo que esta haciendo, con un simple "hola" de su parte hace que mi mente caiga de nuevo en ese oyó que poco a poco he estado tratando de salir.

-pasa algo- comento Christian de quien ya me había olvidado

-no- mentí, -solo es un mensaje de mi mama preguntando dónde estaba-

-¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- pregunto

-no- volví a mentir, -no es para tanto, yo puedo regresar solo-

-recuerdas el camino de regreso- jaque mate, -espera solo me limpiare y regreso para irnos ¿está bien?-

-ok-

Se levanto de la cama y mire de nuevo aquel cuerpo con el que yo hace unos momentos estaba junto, mire cada curva, musculo, bello, no hubo parte que no allá pasado por mis ojos.

_Ring Ring Ring_

Estaba tan distraído en aquel cuerpo, que el celular al vibrar callo de mis manos, era una llamada entrando, levante el celular, me fui lo más lejos posible del baño y conteste.

-bueno-

-haber a qué horas- contesto con su tono de enojado

-ya voy para allá- le dije

-ya estoy en el dr...- Hubo una pequeña interferencia, -apúrale aquí te espero-

-¿listo?- una tercera voz

-adiós Jocsan- colgué, -listo-

Todo lo siguiente fue en silencio, salir del departamento, subir al auto, manejar hacia donde me dejaría, si acaso volvimos a hablar al decirle donde seria. Doblamos en una esquina y entramos a un pedazo de terracería

-¿seguro que es por aquí?- pregunto viendo lo solo que estaba el lugar

-si- afirme sin emoción, -de hecho es en aquel árbol- apunte

La oscuridad de la noche dificultaba la vista de lo que nos rodeaba, pero el árbol cual yo me refería estaba totalmente visible, era uno muy grande, con un tronco muy grueso, y unas ramas que llegaban muy lejos en dirección al cielo. Al estar mar cerca se podía ver a una persona esperando sentada en las raíces del árbol, la luz encandilo sus ojos al tiempo que se paraba para ver quienes éramos. Al llegar a su lado pude comprobar el rostro de quien me estaba esperando, Jocsan estaba ahí, mirándome con una cara de misterio, esperando a que yo saliera del carro.

-gracias- dije casi saliendo del auto

-espera- musito, -toma- tendió un pedazo de servilleta con un numero escrito en ella, -me la pase muy pero _muy_ a gusto hoy contigo, tal vez tú te la pasaste igual y pues... para si algún día quieres volver a salir, ya sabes a donde llamar-

Me quede viendo mi mano a punto de abrir la puerta de su carro. _¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? _Mire a Christian y luego mire a través del vidrio que nos separaba a mí y a Jocsan.

-gracias y lo siento- tome la servilleta, me recline un poco y bese la mejilla de Christian, sin importar si Jocsan vería o no. – te llamare luego, bueno-

-no te preocupes, por lo que te debes preocupar es divertirte hoy y sabes a que me refiero- guiño el ojo.

-haha- reí, -eso tratare- sonreí y abrí la puerta.

Por alguna extraña razón sentía que había encontrado una nueva y muy buena amistad. Escuchar como el sonido de aquel auto se iba no me preocupaba mucho, sabía que muy pronto lo escucharía de nuevo.

-y entonces se puede saber con quién carajos estabas- ignore lo mas que pude su tono de voz.

-es un amigo- conteste

-no lo conocía-

-lo acabo de conocer-

-¿Dónde?-pregunto

-desde cuando acá te preocupas tanto por lo que hago en mi vida- se la deje caer de _pechito_ y el sabia a que era lo que me refería.

-...-

-y bueno- seguí hablando, -¿Qué está planeado para hoy?-

-pues creo que lo normal- contesto, -hable con los chamacos y me dijeron que sería en casa de la abuela de Mirsha, se quedaron solos parece y pues obvio tendremos que aprovechar que no-

-supongo- afirme

Empezamos a caminar por el oscuro camino de terracería, no teníamos la necesidad de hablar, ambos sabíamos como andaba la situación.

Fue una larga y silenciosa caminata.

Después de un día de total estrés, y de sorpresas agradables, lo mejor que yo podía hacer era pasar una noche con toda mi gente, que tal vez no notaran como me siento, a pesar de eso, los quiero y siempre estaré para ellos. Lo que se me hacía muy raro era, porque en casa de la abuela de Mirsha, sé que es porque está sola la casa, pero a pocas cuadras queda la casa de Mario, donde siempre nos juntábamos y esa también siempre estaba sola.

Al caminar por la calle "solo", me hiso pensar mucho en todo lo que había pasado en mi día, resumí todo: mi experiencia con Jocsan en mi cuarto, la discusión con mis padres, mi huida de la escuela, mi encuentro con Christian, mi _aventura _con el, y por ultimo mi estancia en este momento. _Estaba haciendo lo correcto, me abre equivocado en algo. No lo sabía._ Si que fue un día de lo más extraño.

Llegando a nuestro destino me pregunte de nuevo _¿Por qué la casa del a abuela de Mirsha estaba tan al fondo? _Cruzabas la calle y todavía tenias que caminar un poco mas para llegar a la "entrada de la casa", en el transcurso note que al parecer Jocsan y yo éramos los primeros en llegar, mire el reloj, era buena hora para llegar. Ya debería haber más. Continuamos caminando decididos a llegar a la puerta y tocar el timbre. Ya íbamos en mitad del camino cuando una luz encandecente y unos fuertes gritos impactaron mis ojos y mis oídos.

-SORPRESA- gritaron todos los MG2 y salieron de sus escondites, brincaron, gritaron, y tiraron confetis por todos lados.

-Ey!- grito Mirsha a lo lejos, -les dije que no tiraran eso, se hará un cochinero-

Al parecer nadie había logrado escuchar a Mirsha y que me seguía lloviendo confetis. Luego empecé a recibir un abrazo de cada miembro del grupo, incluso Jocsan quien venía conmigo.

-gracias- dije a todos, -pero... ¿a qué se debe esta sorpresa?

-queremos decirte que...- empezó a hablar Ana, -aunque pienses que no nos damos cuenta de tus estados de ánimo, si nos damos cuenta-

-sentimos lo de hoy- continúo Mirsha, -y por eso planeamos esta fiesta sorpresa-

-obvio también nosotros- dijo Mario, -pero también pensamos en ti... bueno en todos- y señalo una mesa que se encontraba a un lado de nosotros.

La mesa contenía todo lo que a mí, y a todos nos gustaba en estas "reuniones" alcohol, humo y cuadritos.

-batallamos para conseguirlo tan rápido- dijo Sharly, -pero ya ves-

-los quiero- fue lo único que dije, y a partir de ahí comprendí que no todo era estar triste y deprimido, ello también se daban cuenta y se preocupaban por mí. Ahora si podría jurar, que estaba con mis verdaderos amigos, mis hermanos, la gente que a pesar de no compartir la misma sangre, compartíamos algo mas valioso, nuestro corazón. Los amaba.

A sí que con una sonrisa en mi rostro, y encerrando mi pasado en un cajón imaginario. La fiesta COMENZO.

Me acerque a la mesa donde estaba todo, tome un vaso y coloque una pastilla redonda y verde al fondo, después vertí unos hielos hasta el tope, tome una botella de vodka color roja y comencé a verter en mi vaso, _1-2-3-4-5...20 _ listo, ya estaban los 20 segundos de vodka, después tome un refresco y termine de llenar el vaso, coloque un popote, revolví y ya estaba lista mi bebida. Mire por debajo y contemple como la pastilla empezaba a disolveré, primero trago. Bienvenido.

El sabor del vodka y el fuerte sabor de la pastilla fue una iniciativa positiva para el inicio de la fiesta.

Todos se estaban divirtiendo, todos estábamos contentos, música, bebidas, nosotros, teníamos de todo. No tenía porque pasarla mal. Algunos bailaban, otros platicaban, yo estaba con José Luis, Mario, Jocsan y Sharly. Estábamos hablando, bueno más bien ellos hablaban sobre lo que les atraía de las mujeres

-a mí en lo personal me gusta mucho su forma de ser, es en lo que más me fijo- momento José Luis

-lo mejor es que tengan buen cuerpo- dijo Sharly

-obvio no- agrego Mario, -lo mejor es que tengan el pelo chino, sean hermosas, e inteligentes- termino sonriendo

-ni creas que describió a Mirsha- rio José Luis

-ya lo sé- dijo Jocsan

-déjenme- murmuro Mario, -ella es la mejor mujer del mundo-

-y tu Pepe- Pregunto Sharly, -¿Cómo te gustan a ti?-

Aunque esto me dolía mucho, tenía que mentir.

-haha- risa nerviosa, -yo creo que...-

-y si hablamos de otra cosa- interrumpió Jocsan, -ya me aburrió esto, mejor a darles unos buenos _shots_ al vodka así puro, ¿Quién está conmigo?-

-me parece más que perfecto- dijo José Luis

-ya dijiste men- agrego Mario

-a darle se ha dicho- dijo Sharly

-¿vienes?- me pregunto Jocsan, -no me puedes dejar abajor, recuérdalo tú y yo somos buenos juntos en los Shots-

-obvio- afirme

Tomamos una nueva botella de vodka, tomamos unos vasos y los llenamos hasta la mitad de vodka puro. Tomamos un limón y estábamos listos para el primero.

-ya saben- dijo Sharly, -nada de rajones, a las 3 ok-

-1-2- murmuraron todos, -3!-

Ingerimos todo el liquido que pudimos y lo tragamos, el ardor de mi garganta fue un dolor exquisito que todos queríamos, sentir como algo caliente pasa por toda tu garganta y termina en tu estomago, era algo genial. Después lo acido del limón, fue el siguiente nivel de lo excelente que era tomarse un Shot. El segundo lo hicimos aun mejor, ya que después del trago, agitamos fuertemente la cabeza. Sentir como todo el mundo te da vueltas era una sensación que nadie podría perderse.

Y así seguimos toda la noche, sin darme cuenta se nos fueron agregando los demás, y al final terminamos todos tomándonos nuestros tragos de shots. Nos acabamos 2 botellas y media de vodka. Todos ya estaban súper ebrios, de hecho pude ver como Keren y Flor ya estaban delirando bailando solas en medio de la casa mirando al cielo sin razón alguna. Por otro lado Ana les estaba enseñado a José Luis, B y a Sharly sus extravagantes y sensuales pasos de tubo. Los hombres sí que se emocionaban con eso. Al fondo se encontraba Mario y Mirsha haciendo lo que más les gustaba a ellos, tocarse y divertirse con sus cuerpos. Qaren y Erick habían desaparecido, de seguro Qaren fue a fumar algo que solo ella traía y no quería compartir, y Erick ya se había largado con alguien. Típico en el, luego se quejaba de despertar en otras casas. Y pues obvio el personaje que faltaba estaba a mi lado.

-que gracioso es verlos como se divierten- hablaba tratando de dar a notar su tono de ebrio, -y nosotros aquí sin hablar ni hacer nada-

-pues es así como quisiste terminar- agregue, tenía miedo ya que estaba borracho y no pensaría lo que diría y menos lo que podría llegar a hacer, -tuviste tu oportunidad y lo echaste todo a perder-

-no sabes lo difícil que es- momento de drama y fuertes revelaciones para él.

-y tú crees que es fácil para mí- estaba dispuesto a dejar esta plática por la paz e irme directo a mi casa, ya era muy noche y todos ya estaban muy en su royo. No tenía porque seguir ahí.

-Pepe- grito, -espérame, yo también me voy contigo-

Seguí caminando descartando que Jocsan pueda ir a un lado mío. Siempre nos íbamos jugando, correteando, subiéndonos a los carros, haciendo cosas muy divertidas, pero esta vez solamente íbamos caminando en silencio, escuchando la espeluznante voz de la oscuridad.

-¿nos vamos por el "dren" otra vez?-

-está bien, así llego más rápido a casa-

-bien- afirmo

Nuevamente tomamos aquel camino de terracería. Estaba aun más oscuro que la vez que llegue con Christian, el álamo era casi invisible, pero si se podría ver, batallaba un poco pero culpe al exceso de alcohol y droga que podría tener mi sistema.

-recuerda- dijo Jocsan, -ponte abusado si ves a un cholo por ahí por si nos quieren atacar-

-no te preocupes- dije, -yo te aviso si veo algo-

Caminamos unos pocos metros más en silencio, al pasar enseguida del gran árbol escuche un pequeño ruido, como si alguien hubiera pisado una rama que emitiera ruido. Mire hacia el tronco del árbol y logre ver como una sombra oscura se empezaba a mover.

-mira Jocsan- le dije tocando su espalda, -en el árbol-

Jocsan miro hacia arriba del árbol.

-no, abajo-

Al contacto con aquella gran sombra, sentí como le impacto mirar. Se acerco a mí y tomo mi mano, no sabía si seguir pensando en aquella sombra tan extraña o pensar que nuevamente tenía contacto con Jocsan. Pero la sombra gano al sentir como empezaba a acercarse a nosotros. Sin tener que gritar ni nada, Jocsan entendió mi mensaje y empezamos a correr, lo chistoso fue que nunca de los nunca llego a soltarme la mano, por un momento llegue a pensar que si tenía miedo.

Aun con las manos agarradas, llegamos a mi casa. Nos sentamos fuera de mi casa y tomamos un respiro de aire.

-que fue esa chingadera- dijo cansado Jocsan

-no lo sé- respire, -simplemente lo vi y te dije-

-sería realmente un fantasma, o estamos exagerando-

-la verdad no se- dije, -pero sí que te dio miedo- me burle

-claro que no-

-y ¿Por qué me tomaste de la mano?-

Se quedo sin palabras, no supo nada que decir.

-no te preocupes- dije tristemente, -ya me estoy empezando a acostumbrar a tu forma de ser-

-no es eso- dijo

-como dije- continúe, - no tienes nada que decir, así eres tú y pues un _amigo me dijo_ nuestros cuerpos también tienen necesidades, así que comprendo que tu y yo lo ágamos por necesidad-

-¿en serio piensas eso?- pregunto

-si- dije, -no hay manera de que tú puedas estar "enamorado" de mí-

-te quiero- murmuro

Suspire y trate de no alterarme por aquel comentario que cualquier persona podría decir.

-bueno- murmure mirando hacia otro lado. –creo que ya es un poco tarde y pues me tengo que ir a dormir-

-pepe- agacho la mirada, -déjame volver a intentarlo-

-y volverme a hacerme sufrir, no yo paso-

-yo quiero estar contigo, se que podrá ser difícil al principio, pero lo intentare-

-porque siempre me haces esto- dije, -como se que dices la verdad-

-tienes que creerme-

Pensé en que hacer, verlo ahí, como un niño indefenso pidiendo perdón por un error de su vida, me conmovía de una manera muy grande. Recordé mi gran experiencia con Christian y recordé que fue lo que yo sentí al estar en su cama, al pensar que estaba con la persona que yo amaba, y fue ahí donde me di cuenta cual sería la gran prueba.

-ya lo tengo- dije

-¿Qué?- levanto el rostro

-según tú has cambiado ¿verdad?-pregunte

-si

-entonces tienes que ver estas nuevas _posiciones_- reí y lo tome de la mano y fuimos directo a mi cuarto. Veremos que tan bien nos sentimos juntos después de este gran cambio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

SOUNTRACK

My sweet prince – [Placebo] .com/watch?v=BWnR-YsoEP8

Stereosexual – [Mecano] .com/watch?v=pTXdmYQyYU0

Que nadie vea - [Ricardo Arjona] .com/watch?v=rupHY0nJImQ

Cuando nadie me ve – [Alejandro Sanz] .com/watch?v=bfa1BtwFows

Sera Sera – [Ricky Martin] .com/watch?v=Xam2HlUnZrM


	5. Ana

Ana

Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer

_[']_

_Las montañas se movían lentamente, el cielo despejado dejaba ver la luz del sol. Yo una niña de 8 años miraba el reflejo de la luz a través de la ventana del automóvil de su familia._

_Trataba de encontrar alguna cosa que me distrajera, viajar con la familia siempre resultaba muy aburrido, y no porque yo fuera aburrida; era pequeña pero eso no evitaba que yo fuera la más alegre y contenta de mi familia; mis padres siempre platicaban entre ellos y nos ignoraban a mí y a mi hermana, sus platicas además de ser un poco "adultas" resultaban casi siempre en problemas, y a mí no me gustaban las peleas._

_Por otro lado mi hermana estaba en la etapa de "-ya soy una adolecente y cosas de familia no me divierten-"y por lo tanto solo se subía al automóvil y se colocaba sus audífonos y se tele transportaba a su mundo de "adolecente" y yo me quedaba sola, en mi mundo dentro de un aburrido carro._

_Miraba de nuevo el mas allá que se podría ocultar detrás de aquellas grandes montañas, pero sería un misterio que nunca llegaría a saber. Trataba de comprender muchas cosas de este mundo._

_Mis padres como siempre, habían empezado una discusión, la verdad no encontraba el sentido a discutir cada vez que alguien daba una opinión. Mi padre siempre le daba la contra a mi madre, y ella siempre alegaba que ella tenía la razón, el caso es que siempre discutían, y sin darse cuenta eso sería lo que nos separaría a todos._

_Pasábamos por unas curvas muy prolongadas, y mi padre por poner tanta atención a la discusión no se limito a bajar un poco la velocidad, para cuando se percato de ello, fue demasiado tarde; pisar el freno no serviría de nada. _

_El automóvil dio una vuelta violenta y fue directo al risco, mi hermana tenía un rostro inexpresivo, ni siquiera gritaba, yo vi todo tan rápido, el rostro de mi madre que se notaba preocupado, los gritos de mi padre, quien estaba muy asustado, finalmente todo acabo muy rápido y no me di cuenta cuando mi hermana estaba a mi lado, estábamos muy aplastados, mi hermana no sé como logro hacerlo pero rompió el vidrio trasero del auto y salimos; me tendió la mano y me sorprendió que ninguno de los dos tuviéramos heridas tan graves, sin embargo, algo nos faltaba, entonces voltee al ver el auto, la parte de enfrente quedo totalmente destruida y enterrada entre las piedras._

_-mi-mis pa-padres- balbuceaba mi hermana, su rostro se torno triste y luego camino hacia el frente del auto, -¡sangre!- grito con horror y cayó al suelo, yo me apresure y me situé a su lado, y pude ver la razón de su terror, las rocas estaban bañadas en sangre, las ventanas del auto tenían sangre salpicada por todas partes, al parecer, murieron prensados._

_[']_

Este triste y doloroso recuerdo invadía siempre mi mente, estaba en cada rincón de mi cabeza; siempre recordándome una etapa que marco mi vida; a partir de ese instante empezó una nueva vida para mí. La niña buena se había esfumado. Y en su lugar quede yo; una mujer que no le importaba nada.

La vida continuo, yo fui creciendo, mi cuerpo fue cambiando y por supuesto eso me gusto; y no solo a mí, sino que a los que me rodean también; al fin podría llenar este _hueco_ vacio que dejo la falta de amor que tendrían que darme mis padres; y lo llenaría usando mi figura.

Recuerdo muy bien el día en el que empezó a cambiar mi cuerpo, fue una mañana y yo desperté muy impacientemente, era normal en mí, desde el día del trágico accidente era típico tener pesadillas, y esa noche no fue la excepción. Mire pequeño cuarto, mire a mi hermana dormida del otro lado, y pensé que todo estaba normal, hasta que moví mis piernas y sentí como un liquido empezó a salir de entre mis piernas. No podía creerlo, ya tenía 12 años y aun seguía orinando mi cama; quise hacer el menor ruido posible para ir al baño y limpiar antes de que mi hermana se diera cuenta pero al momento de quitar la sabana con la que me tapaba, mire una mancha roja en mis calzones y supe que es lo que realmente estaba pasando. _ESTABA MURIENDO._

-ahh!- grite del susto.

-deja de gritar- dijo muy dormida mi hermana, -no ves que trato de dormir-

-pe-pe-ro Diana- me estaba trabando del miedo, -no ves que estoy sangrando!-

-sangre- dijo sin emoción, -haber veamos tu "sangre"- termino sarcásticamente.

Se acerco a mí y me miro fijamente, cuando miro el motivo de mi preocupación, de mi escándalo. Soltó una risa burlona y se fue directo hacia su cama.

-esto no es motivo de risa- dije enojada aun sin entender.

-no te estás muriendo- dijo aun riendo, -te acaba de llegar la _"caperucita roja" _–

-¿caperucita roja?- pregunte

-si- contesto mi hermana, -eso quiere decir que ya estas creciendo, tu cuerpo cambiara y ahora ya podrás tener a cualquier hombre que quieras, así como yo- me dio una toalla, -ve al baño y límpiate y te pones esto, ahora tendrás que aprender tú sola- y fue y se durmió de nuevo.

Desde ese momento, empezó mi nueva vida, la vida de la joven y sexy Ana Camargo, la mujer que podría conquistar a cualquier hombre que se lo pusiera enfrente, la mujer que junto a sus demás amigas llegarían a ser las más populares en su escuela.

Y así fue, como después de todos estos golpes del pasado, regrese a estado presente, sentí como una lagrima, resultado de los recuerdos, brotaba de mis ojos, trate de disimular y quitármela sin que nadie de mis compañeros de clase se diera cuenta, y como siempre, lo lograba. Era común que en las clases de matemáticas yo en vez de poner atención, llenara mi mente de recuerdos del pasado, o recuerdos de noches que pasaba con "amigos" o cualquier otra cosa menos matemáticas.

-¿Qué piensas Ana?- interrumpió Keren sentada a un lado mío, -de seguro piensas en tu siguiente "victima"-

Mi mente se centro en el punto y dije:

-no se aun, no he pensado quien podría ser ahora-

-y eso- inquirió Keren, -tú siempre tienes alguien a la vista-

-es que...- pensé

-es que, ¡QUE!- grito Keren

-jovencita- interrumpió el maestro, -podrías guardar un poco de silencio en clase-

-perdón profesor- guardo silencio pero aun mirándome esperando la respuesta.

-es que creo que ya me ligue a cada hombre de este salón, TODOS-

-¿todos?- pregunto Keren mirando hacia donde estaban los varones del salón, incluyendo a los del grupo, Sharly, Mario, Benítez, José Luis, Erick, Pepe y Jocsan.

-me temo- dije sin avergonzarme de mi, -que si-

-valla- dijo Keren asombrada, -veo tu problema Ana, y ya que estamos hablando de esto...- dijo sospechoso, -¿Quién es mejor?- rio.

-obvio el mejor es...-

-ES...-repitió Keren en un tono fuerte,

-Vega Magdaleno tendré que volver a decirle que por favor guarde silencio-

-perdón profesor- dijo de nuevo Keren y volvió a sentarse mirando hacia enfrente.

-no te diré- dije directamente

-pero ¿Por qué no?-

-no andaré divulgando las intimidades de los demás, y si tanto quieres saber cómo son ellos en la _cama_, porque no vas y se los preguntas tú misma-

-no es para tanto Ana- cambio de tono, -si no quieres decirlo con un simple "no" bastaba- y fue lo último que me dijo en esa clase.

A veces no entendía porque Keren se sentaba a mi lado, casi siempre por alguna u otra cosa terminábamos discutiendo, al parecer si ella no venía en sus días, lo hacía yo. Pero algo no cabía duda, ella era una gran persona, quitando su furiosa forma de ser, ella comprendía a cada persona, ella se divertía sin ningún límite, y eso me agradaba mucho a mí, después de todo, yo también soy la que se divierte sin ningún alto.

La clase estaba llegando a su fin, y al parecer todos estaban tensos, y esperando el timbre que nos indicaba que podíamos salir, notaba a cada quien como mostraba su _"ya quiero salir"_. Por ejemplo, Mario ponía su cara de pensativo, mirando el reloj como tratando de adelantar las manecillas con su mente, y movía inconscientemente. Sharly y Benítez ya habían guardado todas sus cosas, me imagino que era una forma de presionar al profesor. Y como siempre la típica en todos lados:

-ya es hora- gritaron disimuladamente Flor y Mirsha.

-si tanto desean salir- dijo el profesor, -miren la puerta, está abierta y todos pueden salir con todo el gusto, pero midan sus consecuencias-

Nadie contesto. Y los siguientes 5 minutos nadie hablo.

-bueno...- anuncio el profesor, -por la falta de ánimo entre ustedes, los dejare salir por esta vez-

Eso fue como activar las pilas de cada uno de los que se encontraban en el salón y empezaran a salir a toda velocidad, yo siempre me quedaba hasta lo último, lo que todos pensaban era que, era muy lenta guardando mis cosas, pero lo que nadie sabía, era que yo me quedaba porque me gustaba ver desde otros "ángulos" a cada uno de los varones del salón; y así poder escoger quien podría ser mi siguiente elegido.

Pero esta vez no fue así, me sorprendí al darme cuenta que todos esos lindos traseros ya habían estado ni siquiera una o dos veces conmigo. TODOS, sin ninguna excusa. Pude hasta contarlos y saber cuando fue cuando estuvo conmigo. El ultimo que salió fue exactamente el ultimo que estuvo a mi lado, el venia de intercambio de otro estado del país, y al parecer se quedo más de lo visto. Recuerdo como para el esto fue algo muy fuerte y no visto en su futuro.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_-hola pequeño- le hable por primera vez, -así que tu eres el nuevo, ¿verdad?-_

_-así es- dijo con voz firme, algo que en lo personal me gustaba, -¿y tú eres...?-_

_-Ana, para cuando quieras- murmure tratando de que pudiera entender la indirecta, -pero si gustas decirme Anita-_

_-mucho gusto-dijo, y tomo sus cosas listo para irse._

_-oye espera- dije, -me preguntaba si podrías- mi plan comenzó, -claro si puedes- repetí, -vi que le entendiste muy bien a lo que explico el profesor hoy-_

_-¿lo de ciencias?- pregunto_

_No sabía con toda exactitud ya que no podía nada de atención en la clase:_

_-si- mentí_

_-pues así bien bien, no creo pero, si le entendí poquito-_

_-con eso basta- dije_

_-pues sí, tú dime cuando puedes-_

_Después de ese comentario comprendí que había caído, el instinto de una mujer al tratar de ligar a un hombre. Tome de su mano y acerque mis labios a su oído._

_-yo puedo saliendo- lo sensual me salía natural, -todo lo demás depende de ti-_

_-muy bien- dijo, -solo deja ir por algunas cosas a mi casillero-_

_-perfecto, te esperare en la entrada de la escuela-_

_Caminamos juntos hacia la puerta del salón, no mencionamos ninguna palabra, solo sentíamos como cada fracción de segundo nuestros ojos se tornaban en el perfil del otro. Al llegar a la puerta muy caballerosamente con una señal me dijo que pasara primero, al salir tomamos rumbos diferentes, en el pasillo al lado izquierdos me esperaban mis chicas, y al parecer de su lado lo esperaban sus amigos, a quienes en cuanto llego les conto la travesía que viviría conmigo. Y eso fue lo mismo que yo les dije a mis amigas._

_Ellas me esperaban en círculo, esperando que yo me metiera dentro y contara lo que acababa de pasar. Mirsha fue la primera en hablar._

_-era de pensar que con el extranjero- luego rio_

_-¿y no te da asquito?- pregunto flor_

_-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunte yo_

_-no lo sé- dijo, -tal vez como es del extranjero traiga cosas, así tu sabes raras-_

_-ay flor- agrego Keren, -tu siempre con tus cosas-_

_-yo nomas decía- termino de decir_

_-y cuando será- continúo Qaren, -quieres que te consiga algo para que sea más placentero-_

_-será ahorita saliendo- reí, -y de que me estás hablando exactamente Qaren-_

_-mira- saco una bolsita de su mochila, uno podría pensar que es donde guarda sus lápices y gomas para borrar pero error, era donde guardaba sus pastillas, cigarros y todo lo que siempre trae Qaren, -hace poco fui a una sex-shop que me encontré por ahí- todas miraban a Qaren, -y mire esto- de su bolsa extrajo un cuadrito pequeño de color metálico, un condón. –el muchacho de la tienda, que por cierto luego les cuento que tal esta- hiso una expresión de gozo, -se morirán al verlo, bueno... continuo- todas estábamos tensas, no sé si por lo del muchacho, o por lo que tenia de especial ese condón, -me dijo que este condón no era uno común y corriente, que el hombre que se lo pone, lo hace durar el doble si no el tripe de lo normal- rieron todas, -también esta texturizado pero no como los normales así tipo puntitos, dice que esta texturizado de una manera que, uf! No sabrás ni por donde te entro- rieron todas, Qaren siempre tenía una peculiaridad al decir las cosas que a todos nos daban tanta gracia._

_-¿algo más?- pregunto Keren._

_-o si, y también brilla- _

_-me parece perfecto- dije, -siempre tan considerada tu amiga mía- tome su brazo y la abrase fuertemente._

_-cofcof-_

_-está bien pues- dije soltando a Qaren, -todas son tan consideradas conmigo- _

_-abrazo grupal- dijo Mirsha _

_Después de aquel cálido abrazo, empezó mi momento. Camine de la manera más sensual hasta la entrada de la escuela, como un pavo real presumiendo sus hermosas plumas. Sentir cada mirada clavada en mí. Y ver como las viejas envidiosas se retorcían al verme._

_Al salir al patio pude verlo, ya me esperaba en la puerta con su mochila puesta, a lo lejos me sonrió y espero a que llegara._

_-hola de nuevo- dijo_

_-¿listo?- pregunte_

_-sí, supongo-_

_-que bueno, porque tienes mucho que explicarme- reí_

_Al llegar a casa todo estaba en silencio, mi hermana no estaba. Como siempre. Deje mis cosas en la sala y fui a mi cuarto._

_-¿segura que no hay nadie?-exclamo el chico_

_-tú no te preocupes, yo sé cuando alguien puede entrar o no a mi casa, y para tu suerte, hoy si puedes-_

_Mi cuarto constaba de una cama y un tocador, no gozaba de muchos lujos, ya que mi hermana y yo no podríamos cubrir tantos gastos, las cosas que yo tenía las conseguía en tiendas de segunda o regaladas, eso era algo que no sabía nadie. Un pequeño e insignificante secreto._

_-y bien por donde empezamos- dijo el chico y la verdad no sabía si lo decía en serio, o estaba bromeando. El ya tendría que saber que quería._

_-ven aquí en la cama es mejor-_

_Se sentó del otro lado de la cama, bajo su mochila al suelo y solo espero a que dijera algo. Al parecer no quería iniciar. Me acerque de tal manera que estaba completamente arriba de la cama, solo faltaba él para estar los dos. (Obvio hahahahaha)_

_-bueno quería decir- volvió a hablar, -que yo soy nuevo en esto-_

_-tú solo ponte esto- saque el condón, -y haz lo que tu instinto diga-_

_Lo demás siguió su rumbo sin ningún improvisto._

_Nuestros cuerpos jugaban en la cama, uno sin poder estar lejos del otro. Al principio fue un poco estresante, creo que no estaba preparado para tanto cuerpazo como el mío. Se veía que no sabía por dónde empezar. Después de un rato comprendió que es lo que debía de hacer, y ahora me tocaba a mí gozar._

_Al parecer Qaren tenía razón, no era él, era más que obvio que lo que me hacía sentir tan bien era ese plástico verde fosforescente que se encontraba muy cerca de mí._

_Mi cuerpo se contraía al recibir cada espasmo, sentía como cada parte de mi vibraba, me quemaba por dentro. Al fin comprendía porque cada mujer deseaba tanto este momento. Era exquisitamente rico._

_De su parte, también se veía que gozaba, esa vez fue la vez que descubrí que no solo las mujeres gemían, si no los hombres también, cuando están muy excitados, o por lo menos el lo hacía._

_Después de terminar fue un momento un poco vergonzoso, los dos sentados uno al lado del otro completamente desnudos y sin una palabra en la boca._

_Me acerque al cajón a lado de la cama y saque una caja de cigarrillos, no le ofrecí, no vi la necesidad, solo saque uno y lo prendí. Las películas acertaron, después de un buen polvo, nada mejor que un cigarrillo._

_-Anita... perdón Ana- sentí su mirada, -creo que ya es hora de irme-_

_-está bien- dije sin sentimiento ni remordimientos._

_-entonces- dijo al tiempo que se comenzaba a vestir, dio risa ver sus bóxer de color verde, -¿tú y yo somos algo?-_

_El motivo de el repentino tosido que se manifestó en mi garganta no fue por el humo del cigarro, si no la sorpresa que ahora el hombre, solo porque había tenido sexo con él, eso ya lo hacía dueño de mi._

_-¿disculpa?- pregunte_

_-pues supongo- ahora se colocaba su playera, cuando saco la cabeza por ella continuo, -yo te gusto a ti, por eso paso lo que pasó-_

_Mi risa salió naturalmente, esta vez fue inevitable tirar el cigarro al suelo, ¿Qué es lo que realmente piensa este tipo?_

_-eso realmente crees tú- no lograba contenerme, -acaso eso te enseñan en tu país o algo así?, eso fue un simple polvo, un rapidin, recargamos nuestro cuerpo. De que otra manera te lo puedo explicar... pero esto no quiere decir nada, por favor- seguía burlando._

_Su rostro cambio abruptamente, paso de estar feliz y contento, a estar triste y confundido. No hablaba, solo miraba el suelo y terminaba de alistarse. Tomo sus cosas y sin articular ninguna palabra salió de mi habitación y jamás supe nada de él. _

_Como había dicho. Fue un simple polvo._

-.-.-.-.-.-

Regresando al presente, me contornaba saber que ya no tenía presas, tal vez debería cambiarme de escuela, tal vez intentar ahora otro lugar que no fuera la escuela. No se la verdad, tendré que averiguar pronto.

Note que ya no había nadie en el aula, incluso el profesor se había esfumado. Tome mis cosas rápidamente y me levante directo hacia la puerta, en el camino logre escuchar unas voces de mujer cerca, pensé en mis amigas, pero al ver quienes entraban mire que no era así, no eran mis amigas, si no las dos perras que mas odiaba de mi escuela.

-mira nada mas a quien tenemos aquí- escupió una de ellas, -Ana Camargo- rio

-creo que te equivocas- murmuro la otra, -no es Ana Camargo, si no, Zorra Camargo-

-cuidado Melissa no te vayas a morder la lengua- contraataque, -mejor vete con tu amiguita Itzel y busquen con quien revolcarse por otro lado-

Se miraron una a la otra, y como si fuera por telequinesis se comunicaron y las dos dieron un paso hacia enfrente, una igual que la otra.

-mira niña cualquiera- Itzel alzo la voz, -solo vengo a decirte que le bajes, aquí la única cualquiera, la única arrastrada eso otra-

Eso ya es guerra.

-creo que la que equivocada aquí eres tu queridita, no es mi culpa que ustedes no tengan tanto estilo como yo- sacudí mi cabello a propósito mostrando lo perfecto que era, -así que muevan su feo trasero y vallan a molestar a alguien más-

Melissa e Itzel nuevamente se movieron sincronizadas, parecían clones, una se poso a mi lado y tomo mi cabello y lo jalo tan fuerte que no pude evitar gritar, la otra por su lado clavo su codo en mi espalda evitando que moviera y atacara contra ellas.

-hijas de su...-

-no que muy viva- interrumpieron, -veamos que tan buena eres-

Mi mente se borro, esto no estaba bien.

-¡ey tu!- ese grito inconfundible, -haber si vas soltando a nuestra amiga si no quieres que termines en el suelo- fue Mirsha.

Y como en la serie de los _power rangers_ fueron entrando poco a poco cada una, primero Mirsha, después las demás, Keren, Flor, y por ultimo Qaren. Sin pedir permiso o avisar, fueron en contra de Melissa e Itzel y en un dos por tres, lograron quitarlas de mi lado.

-como son las cosas- dijo Keren, -ahora 5 contra 2-

-¿algo más que agregar?- se burlo Qaren.

-esto no se quedara así- dijo Melissa y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.

-recuérdalo- dijo Itzel dirigiéndose obviamente a mí, -aquí la única cualquiera eres tú- y desaparecieron entre los demás.

-envidiosas- rio flor, -ya quisieran ser como tu Ana-

-gracias- dije, -pero... ¿realmente soy así?-

Mi mente empezó a pensar muchas cosas, las chicas no dicen las cosas nomas por nomas, era como si toda la cruda realidad callera sobre mí como un bloque de cemento el cual dolería al caer. Nunca pensé que esto llegaría a pasarme, siempre las ignore, siempre las puse a un lado, y en un segundo ellas tenían puesta mi atención.

-no les creas- continuo Mirsha, -son celos como dice Flor-

-abrazo grupal- dijo Mirsha.

Nunca pensé como un par de amigas podría formar parte de mi vida de una manera que ninguna de nostras podría estar si otra de ellas. Nunca podía separarme de mis amigas, se que el futuro podría poner algunas pruebas que al final nos separarían con un tramo de distancia, pero eso no nos iba a importar, sabía que íbamos a poder contar con todas y eso era realmente lo que contaba, pero por el momento, tendríamos que disfrutar al máximo una de la otra. Estas si son amigas.

Mi ánimo cambio un poco, pero aun pensaba, serán solo ellas las que pensaran eso de mi _(ser cualquiera) _ o también lo pensaran los demás.

-nos vemos Ana- y fueron retirándose cada una de ellas

-gracias- dije y me quede un rato mas en el aula, no sé por qué, pero era lo más agradable en aquel momento para mí. Pasaron por mi vista todo lo que había hecho para lograr aquellos _rumores_ sobre mí, todas aquellas conversaciones a mi espalda que se hacían en mi escuela. Ellas me dijeron cualquiera y arrastrada porque tiene coraje de no ser yo. Pero qué otras cosas podrían divulgarse por los pasillos. _Puta, facilota, urgida._ Y la lista podía continuar.

_Relájate _menciono una parte de mi, alguna parte de mi cerebro, _no te preocupes y sigue siendo la misma_

Mire por la ventana y observe como cada persona salía por la puerta y tomaba su rumbo aparte. Mire mi reloj y caí en cuenta que ya era hora de salir.

Me apure hacia la puerta, no podría ser la última en salir, además no tengo nada que hacer hoy, debería hablar con mis amigas haber si ellas tienen plan alguno. Tome de nuevo mis cosas y corrí hacia la puerta al salir y girar hacia la derecha algo evito mi paso, choco contra mi cuerpo y la fuerza hizo te tirara mis cuadernos nuevamente.

-disculpa- murmuro una voz nueva y se agacho para recoger los cuadernos que ya yacían en el suelo.

-no ves por donde caminas pedazo de...- _"eres una cualquiera"_ mi mente paró en seco y evito que terminara esa oración.

-aquí tienes- dijo y me ofreció de vuelta mis libros. Al verlo mejor me di cuenta que nunca lo había visto por los pasillos de la escuela, tal vez era nuevo, o un visitante.

Su pelo era ondulado y un color muy oscuro, casi negro. Lo llevaba con un estilo un poco despeinado. Llevaba ropa casual, nada exagerado, nada inusual.

-gracias-

-descuida, fui yo el que no miro por donde iba-

-ya lo note- me burle

Solo rio.

-Arturo- se presento.

-Ana Camargo- dije, -pero para ti Anita-

-ahh!- dudo, -mucho gusto-

-y porque nunca te había visto por estos pasillos bebe- comenzó la seducción.

-no lo sé- mismo tono de su voz, -tal vez porque no eres tan observadora-

Algo le pasaba a este tipo, no era normal que alguien contestara así en mi presencia. Tenía que seguir intentando.

-pero creo que yo si te he visto a ti y a tus amigos extravagantes-

-oh! Si y ¿Dónde?-

-creo que llevamos literatura juntos-

-¿Ruth Fierros?- pregunte

-si- contesto

-vez no soy tan despistada- presumí

-si eso veo- termino, y al parecer ya no continuaría

-por cierto, ¿ya terminaste la antología para mañana?-

-sí, solo me falta imprimir unas cosas y engargolarlo y ¿tu?-

-no muy bien que digamos- _es ahora o nunca_ pensé, -¿no me podrías ayudar?-

-por su puesto- dijo, -pero no traigo material, que te parece mañ...-

-podría ir a tu casa- me adelante

-¿ahorita?- dudo

-si- afirme

-supongo que sí- término diciendo, -no hay otra opción-

-no chiquitito- salió natural

-no hables así... te escuchas muy vulgar y corriente, por favor- Y con eso fulmino dentro de mí.

Esto se complicaba cada vez más, ahora todos pensaban eso de mí. Pero esto no me detendrá. Yo seguiré haciendo lo que realmente me gusta. Y algo dentro de mí me decía que _Arturo _ era el siguiente.

-perdón- solo me quedo decir

-entonces nos vamos-

-está bien-

-te veo en la puerta, solo tengo que ir a dejar esto- y señale mis libros.

-está bien, allí te veo-

Después de esa pequeña plática no sabía si realmente quería estar íntimamente con él. Era diferente, pero bueno uno más, que tal mal podría ser. Sonreí, guiñe el ojo y tome retirada. Al caminar un rato y ya no sentir su mirada me atreví a voltear y observarlo de nuevo... extraño pensar, pero de lejos no se veía nada mal.

Espere 5 minutos en la puerta de salida, me despedí de mis amigas.

-¿segura que te quedas?- pregunto Mirsha

-sí, tengo unas cosas pendientes que atender-

-¡vámonos!- exclamo Qaren

-si- apoyo Keren, -ya saben cuáles son los bisnes de Ana-

Todas se despidieron y tomaron rumbo, pero Flor fue la única que agrego algo a su despedida, _-que lo disfrutes- _y alcanzo a las demás con su riza característica.

-sobres Ana- se escucho a lo lejos

Los hombres al parecer iban a otro lugar, salieron en los distintos carros, pero en la misma dirección, solo distinguí a Sharly, Erick y Jocsan. Pero era más que obvio que iban los demás también. Tenían que ir todos o si no, no había diversión.

-perdón por el atraso- Llego Arturo, -me entretuve con un amigo y no me di cuenta que ya había pasado tiempo-

-no te preocupes... nos vamos- directo al grano

Tomamos un camión, tardo unos 15 minutos en llegar a un parque, como para niños donde se encontraban aquellos juegos donde los niños se divierten, trate de buscar en mi mente un vago recuerdo, pero no había nada, yo no tuve infancia ni mucho menos con juegos como estos. _Que infantil_

-no me dirás que esta es tu casa, ¿verdad?-

-oh!- regreso a tierra, -claro que no, es aquella del otro lado-

Cruzamos la calle, su casa no era del todo grande, ni tampoco pequeña. Era una casa común, de hecho, las casas vecinas eran idénticas solo cambiaba el color de la casa o alguno que otro detalle como plantas, adornos etc.

-espérame un momento por favor- dijo y entro a su casa dejándome sola.

Aproveche su ausencia y revise mi bolso para ver si lo necesario estaba ahí, lubricante, condones, toallas húmedas, labial, perfume. Todo estaba listo. Solo faltaba los mas importante, _EL_.

Tan pronto como regreso al exterior me invito a pasar, iba con la idea de entrar a su habitación _es lo que siempre hacían los demás_ pero yo creo que hoy era el día de las sorpresas y me acerco una silla y me invito a la mesa de su casa.

-¿seguro que quieres estar aquí?- pregunte un poco sacada de onda.

-si- contesto, -que no, ¿Dónde se suponía que deberíamos estar?-

Ya no podía tolerar más.

-¿Qué clase de broma crees que estás haciendo?-pregunte con un diferente tono de voz.

-broma- repitió

-si- casi gritaba, -te crees muy listo ¿o qué? Para poder fingir que no sabes exactamente a lo que vengo-

-no entiendo- su cara mostraba algo... que para mi pasaba de la estupidez.

-esto sí que es una gran estupidez- dije fastidiada y tome mis cosas y tome rumbo a la puerta, -quien diría, que vine a parar con un gran idiota que cree que yo _Ana Camargo _iba a "estudiar" con el- no importaba si ya escuchaba lo que decía.

-pe...pero- lo escuche tartamudear atrás de mi, -pero que se supone que teníamos que hacer, si tan solo me explicaras- no podía creer que siguiera hablando de esa manera tan correcta. Me estresaba cada vez más.

-y todavía sigues preguntando, realmente estas realmente jodido amigo-estaba llegando al límite.

Sentí como su mano rozo la mía y apretó al mismo tiempo evitando así seguir por mi camino, su fuerza fue realmente grande y logro detenerme. Me hizo girar y tope frente a su rostro.

-¿Qué querías hacer?- pregunto seriamente.

-pues tu qué crees pendejo- ya no me podía controlar, -yo no soy de esas nerds que puedes traer a tu casa, yo solo vine porque eres el único hombre con el que no me he acostado, todavía que hoy era tu día de suerte, te falta mucho por aprender-

-¿me estás diciendo que venias para tener relaciones sexuales conmigo?-

-al fin alguien te ilumino-

-creo que soy yo el que debe de preguntarte ¿Qué clase de mujer eres tú? Qué clase de mujer va y ofrece su cuerpo como trofeo o para sentirse mejor, eso te hace una mujerzuela, una _**cualquiera**_-

-mira- me acerque, tan cerca que si hubiera sido otro, nos besamos, pero esta vez no, -que sea la última vez que se te ocurre decir esa palabra frente a mí, ¿escuchaste?-

-que lastima que pienses que eso está bien- siguió, -como es que tienes los ojos tapados, y hagas esas cosas-

-¡calla!- mi mano se calentó de la gran cachetada, sentí como se hundía cada parte de su mejilla, como aquella piel, suave y blanca cambiaba de color. Solo giro la cabeza por inercia del golpe, nadie dijo nada. –Lo siento- y hui.

Correr era muy exagerado en aquella situación, y muy dramático para mí. Solo camine un poco rápido. Esa rabia, ese sentimiento de furia, de coraje que invadía mi cuerpo, esas mariposas del estomago se habían convertido en cuervos que picaban todo dentro de mí. ¿Por qué le daba tanta importancia? ¿A cazo me pesaba demasiado no poder acostarme con él? ¿Qué era realmente lo que yo sentía por él? Mire hacia atrás, ahí seguía él, con su mirada sobre mí.

Ocupo distracción, no quiero pensar más en eso. Tome mi celular y marque el primer número que me apareció.

-¿sí?- contesto Flor, y el ruido también me dio la bienvenida, -¿Ana? ¿Estás bien?-

-¿Dónde están?-

-estamos con Qaren en su casa- respondió

-¿y hacen?-

-pues tu sabes, la Qaren consiguió sus provisiones semanales y invito a todos sus amigos a quedarse y pues aquí estamos _divirtiéndonos_-

-está bien- simule felicidad, -en un momento llego-

-pero que no se supone que tu...- la calle

-no se supone nada Flor-

Silencio.

-guárdame de todo- le ordene, -este día hay que sacar todo lo malo del cuerpo-

-está bien- fue lo único que se escucho del otro lado del teléfono.

El estaba dentro de mí aun, perturbando la paz que quería tener, _mujerzuela, cualquiera. _Esas palabras rasgaban dentro de mí. ¿Seria cierto todo esto? ¿Toda mi vida lo hice? Era más claro que el agua, Arturo mentía, no podía tener la razón. Si fuera cierto, porque los demás hombres nunca me dijeron nada y simplemente accedieron al contacto sexual sin renegarse. Ya estaba. Más que evidente.

Pero...

Porque seguía doliendo aquí. Porque me importaba tanto lo que pensaba. Arturo. Nunca se me olvidaría su nombre.

Existió un tiempo donde la casa de Qaren fue una de las más hermosas en su vecindario. Después de que sus padres se fueran de vacaciones por un rato y dejaran solas a ella y a su hermana. Todo cambio abruptamente. Al parecer se turnaban la casa. Un día era fiesta universitaria, donde solo podían ir la clase de amigos con los que se juntaba su hermana. _–Disque perfectos-_ se burlaba Qaren. Después nos tocaba a nosotros los amigos de Qaren los cuales, no en todo perfectos, pero fiestas chingonas. Y esta no era la excepción.

Entrar fue un poco difícil había gente por todos lados, hombres, mujeres, hippies, raros, fresas, roqueros, emos, de TODO. Pero aun más difícil fue encontrar a mi grupo. Con los que la iba a pasar. Logre visualizar a José Luis y a Keren, pero estaban muy lejos y no tenía ganas de hablar con ellos. Después vi a Mirsha y Mario, pero estaban un poco ocupados, ¿Quién me creo para interrumpir? Así que ni me molesten en ir. Después observe a Sharly, Benítez, y a Erick y sus intentos de conquistar chicas, no les iba mal, pero tenían un extraño modo de hacerlo. Qaren, la protagonista de la fiesta estaba en el sofá de su casa con dos tipos que la verdad no reconocí, fumando y metiéndose muchas cosas. _Hay que compartir_ pensé

-hola Qaren-

-ey!- dijo Qaren, -no sabía que estabas aquí-

-acabo de llegar-

-o pues qué bien-

-de casualidad no tienes más de tus...- titubee

-¿de mis...?-

-de eso que tu consumes- grite pero el sonido de la música opaco el mío.

-mira nada mas, pues que tan mal estas para consumir de lo que yo consumo- rio Qaren.

-no es nada- indignada, -solo que pienso que hay que probar cosas nuevas-

-eso sonó raro pero bueno- su tono feliz e indiferente como siempre, -toma- y me entrego una pastilla pequeña color amarillo fosforescente.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-es un pastis- dijo Qaren

Mi cara seguía con cara de interrogación.

-es éxtasis- repitió Qaren. –tú solo tómatelo y diviértete.

Busque y me tome el primer vaso que encontré, el liquido era azul verde, un poco brillante, quien sabría que sería pero pues es lo que había. Coloque la pastilla detrás de mi lengua y tome una gran bocanada de ese líquido. Al principio ardió en mi garganta, sentí como la pastilla callo dentro de mi estomago y después nada.

¿Y ahora que se supone que tendría que hacer?

Mire a todos mis alrededores, mucha gente, luces, humo, ruido, que mas podría haber. Sin darme cuenta las chicas ya estaban a mi lado bailando cada quien a su estilo. Flor, Keren bailaban una a mi derecha y otra a mi izquierda, Qaren y Mirsha aun en sus asuntos.

-vienes con todo- grito Keren

-claro- dije, -así tiene que ser ¿Qué no?-

-me alegra que sean mis amigas- dijo flor. Y nuestra conversación termino y ahora empezamos a hablar con los pies.

Además de ser las mujeres más guapas de la escuela, también nos distinguía nuestra forma de bailar, y atrapar a los hombres con nuestras curvas. Keren movía la cintura como una reina, cada movimiento era una onda sonora para atraer a los hombres, provocando lujuria y deseo sobre ella. Flor tocaba cada parte de su cuerpo viéndose realmente sexy, eso le sacaba baba a cualquier hombre. Y yo, ni se diga, cada curva de mi cuerpo, desde las caderas hasta mi gran pecho era un imán para los hombres.

Poco a poco cada hombre que se acercaba iban separándonos para aprovecharnos al máximo, en poco tiempo ya no estaba con mis amigas, si no que estaba rodeada de por lo menos 5 hombres a mi alrededor, cada uno luciendo su estilo de baile, o tratando de tocar una parte de mi. En ese momento no estaba apta para el desprecio. Arturo fue el primero y último hombre que lo aria. Tome las manos de mis _nuevos amigos_ y las obligue a tocar cada parte de mi piel, ellos no son tontos claro, y fue como encender la luz verde para que sus _vehículos_ trataran de llegar a mi meta. Cada contacto prendía una chispa de excitación en mi cuerpo. Necesitaba apagarla. Y uno no sería suficiente.

No supe en que cuarto entre, quizá era el de Qaren por los colores ondeantes de su habitación, tal vez el de su hermana, incluso pudo ser el de sus padres, pero en ese momento nada de eso importaba realmente.

Cada uno fue a su posición, tener 4 a mi alcance era realmente algo nuevo para mí, pero exquisito para mí ser. Sentir uno por uno dentro de mí, y probar aquella gloria, ni los mismos dioses podrían gozar de semejante manjar. La palabra _placer_ quedaba corta con lo que realmente sentía, no encontraba la palabra correcta. Cada gemido, cada gota de sudor, cada esfuerzo valió la pena esa noche.

Al _terminar_ los 5 incluyéndome, el cansancio se apodero de mí. No quería salir de la cama, quería estar ahí, tocando aquellos fuertes músculos que me acompañaban. Escucharlos decir, lo bien que lo hice y lo feliz que estaban de tenerme. Pero no fue así. No pasaron 5 minutos cuando ya cada uno se estaba vistiendo de nuevo dejándome sola en aquella inmensa cama.

-¿Por qué no se quedan otro momentito?- pregunte

-lo hiciste muy bien- dijo uno, otros dos solamente rieron y salieron,

-gracias, pero con un solo polvo tenemos- dijo el ultimo, -si quieres mas, busca a otro- y así fue como se despidieron.

-me llamo Ana, mucho gusto- y solté a llorar.

Tiempo después.

Vi toda mi vida pasada y comprendí que tal vez todo fue un error, muchos dicen que ocupas estar cerca de la muerte para ver tus errores y poder corregirlos. Pero yo vi mas allá y supe que no era verdad, cada quien lo ve cuando lo necesita ver. Nunca pensé que mis _bisnes _fueran vistos de diferentes maneras para otros, entendí que el placer no era ser solamente yo, y complacer mis necesidades. Obvio esto no quería decir que dejaría de hacer esto. ¿Quién en su sano juicio dejaría esto? Lo único que cambiaria de mi, era poder tener un objetivo. Y esa meta tendría un nombre en especial. _ARTURO. _El fue el que inicio este aterrador incendio dentro de mí. Y él sería el único que lo podría apagar.

Después de lo ocurrido, pensar en su rechazo hacia pensar que es lo que realmente ocultaba, porque uno no podía gozar de él, _tiene buen "asunto"_ reí. Tal vez el sería el único hombre en la escuela que no llegaría a tener entre mis piernas, o el que nunca llegara a ver desnudo. Pero como dije anteriormente, eso lo hacía más interesante y misterioso.

Al verlo pasar a mi lado, era como provocarme, gritarme psicológicamente _–nunca seré tuyo, no puedes-_ amenazaba dentro de mí, era un reto mental. Había pasado de convertirse del "nunca visto" al "chico deseado".

Sonreía. Eso era lo único que me quedaba hacer después de ese día. Debes en cuando saludaba y manteníamos una pequeña conversación que máximo duraba 5 minutos.

-ey! Hola- me sorprendió, -¿Cómo estás?-

-Arturo, me asustaste- dije, -bien, aquí, sufriendo con esta mugre escuela-

Una pequeña risa de su parte.

-no sé porque te hablo- se burlo.

No conteste.

-pero eres agradable- prosiguió, -no sé por qué, pero puedo soportar tu pequeño odio a esta magnífica escuela-

-gracias- dije apenada. –disculp...-

-no hables- interrumpió, -no tienes que disculparte-

Solo sonreí, cerré mi mochila y tome rumbo alguno.

-te quería preguntar algo- dijo a mis espaldas.

-si- dije al tiempo que volteaba para mirarlo, -dime-

-¿Qué aras hoy en la noche?-

Y con esa simple pregunta, supe que para esto era. _"-MUY BUEN TRABAJO ANA, META LOGRADA-"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

SOUNTRACK

_Lady Gaga - Boys Boys Boys_

_((.com/watch?v=GmskvkOoeX0))_

_Britney Spears – Gimme More_

_((.com/watch?v=elueA2rofoo&ob=av3e))_

_Paradiso Girls – Who's my Bitch_

_((.com/watch?v=SfG7REZcD70))_

_Paradiso Girls ft, Lil Jon, Eve – Patron Tequila _

_((.com/watch?v=5FhEKAzSprE&feature=channel_video_title))_


End file.
